<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fake it 'til you make it by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156470">fake it 'til you make it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(hopefully), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CN: Alkohol | <br/>Das Fake Dating-AU, das niemand wollte, das ich trotzdem schrieb, und in dem Draco Malfoy öfter betrunken unüberlegte Dinge sagte und tat, als Harry nüchtern verkraften konnte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. aka das fake dating au, das kein mensch wollte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>für: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Amaineko">amaineko</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco macht Harry ein Angebot, das dieser definitiv ablehnen kann.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>Und er kennt seine Grenzen und geht trotzdem zu weit</i><br/>Kein Glück in der Ferne, nach dem er nicht greift<br/><a href="https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=311399#t311399">+_265</a></p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Alkohol</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»Harry, Du musst mir helfen!«, ruft Draco aus, kaum dass er die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer aufgerissen hat. Mit ihm stürzt das warme Licht aus dem Flur in den Raum und fällt Harry direkt in die erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen. Draco lässt sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden sinken und starrt Harry, der sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versucht, an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, einen langen, langen Moment einfach nur an.</p><p>Der Geruch nach Bier und Zigarettenrauch geht von Draco aus und füllt Harry bald bis in den letzten Winkel; seine blonden Haare sind durchwühlt, seine Wangen und seine Nase gerötet. Harry versucht, seine Müdigkeit und auch die Helligkeit weg zu blinzeln und zu verarbeiten, dass es gerade (Blick auf die Digitalanzeige) vier Uhr achtundvierzig ist und Draco betrunken vor seinem Bett hockt. Und dass es wohl an ihm ist, das Gespräch voranzutreiben: »Und womit muss ich Dir helfen?«</p><p>»Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich beim nächsten Familienzusammenkommen ein nettes, respektables Mädchen mitbringe!« Dracos Stimme schwankt ein bisschen, man könnte es beinahe als Lallen bezeichnen; seine rechte Hand liegt auf Harrys Bettdecke, der kleine Finger zuckt ungeduldig, als wisse er nicht, ob er nach Harry greifen oder auf dem Stoff herumtrommel sollte, sein Kopf ist nach links geneigt und er starrt immer noch, als hoffte er, Harry damit hypnotisieren zu können, um auszusprechen, was Draco noch nicht gesagt hat, oder um eine Frage beantwortet zu bekommen, die Draco nicht gestellt hat.</p><p>»Dann musst Du wohl das nächste Mal ein nettes, respektables Mädchen mitbringen«, erwidert Harry langsam, bevor er sich erneut unter seine Bettdecke schiebt und sogar versucht, sie sich über den Kopf zu ziehen – was mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit geklappt hätte, wenn Draco nicht mit nervös-kalten Fingern die Decke wieder zurückgezogen hätte.</p><p>»Harry!« Draco scheint sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er seine Lautstärke der Uhrzeit angemessen oder seiner Gemütsverfassung entsprechend wählen soll, was das Flüsterschreien aus seinem Mund noch ein wenig verzweifelter klingen lässt. »Woher soll ich bis nächste Woche ein Mädchen herkriegen? Vor allem eins, das respektabel ist?« Harry rührt sich nicht, sondern kneift demonstrativ seine Augen noch fester zusammen. »Harry, ich mein‘s ernst!« Harry zieht seine Brauen zusammen, sodass sich eine steile Falte zwischen ihnen bildet. »Ich <em>will</em> gar kein Mädchen kennenlernen!« Seine Stimme überschlägt sich und vielleicht öffnet Harry eins seiner Augen. (Aber nur ein klitzekleines bisschen, um Dracos Gesichtsausdruck beurteilen zu können, nicht weil er jetzt schon das Bedürfnis hat, nachzugeben. <em>Sicher</em> nicht deswegen.) »Ich meine, stell‘ Dir das mal vor! Wenn ich da nächste Woche auftauche und – <em>ba-bämm</em> – <em>sexy arm candy</em> ist kein Trophäenweibchen, wie sich mein Dad das gerade vorstellt, sondern – <em>ba-bämm</em> – ein netter, respektabler angehender Polizist mit hervorragenden Manieren und einem ausgezeichneten moralischen Kompass, der ihn stets zu Hilfsbereitschaft und Mitgefühl verleitet. <em>Das</em> wäre doch nett!«</p><p>Harry dreht sich genervt stöhnend auf den Rücken, die Augen wieder fest geschlossen, und antwortet: »Vergiss‘ es.«</p><p>»<em>Har</em>ry«, quengelig zieht er beide Silben in die Länge, als ob Harry das eher dazu überreden würde, <em>ja</em> zu sagen, »mein Kumpel, mein Freund, mein Lebensretter, mein <em>Sonnenstrahl an einem trüben Tag</em>, komm‘ schon. Tu‘s für <em>mich</em>!« Er zieht das <em>I</em> von <em>mich</em> auseinander wie frisch gekauten Kaugummi, bis ihm fast die Luft ausgeht.</p><p>»Wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich es mir überlege … gehst Du dann?«, fragt Harry, obwohl er sich ganz und gar nicht geschlagen geben will. Aber er hat die kleine Hoffnung, dass Draco sich von seinem unüberlegten und vollkommen überstürzten Plan abbringen lässt, wenn er erst einmal wieder nüchtern ist. </p><p>(Harry darf das niemals aussprechen, weil er weiß, dass es nur zu Ärger führen würde, aber … Draco und Ron sind sich <em>schrecklich</em> ähnlich, wenn sie betrunken sind. Und das hat ihn niemals in gute Situationen gebracht, obwohl es schrecklich komisch ist, ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig hochschaukeln und ein ums andere Mal fast über Tische, Stühle und Tresen gesprungen wären, um Aggressionen auszuleben, die gar nicht existieren würden, wenn sie nüchtern geblieben wären. – Der große Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden ist wohl, dass man Draco erst anmerkt, wie betrunken er ist, wenn es schon zu spät ist.)</p><p>»Lügst Du mich an?«, fragt Draco und lenkt Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf, dass er bis eben keine Antwort von seinem Mitbewohner erhalten hat. »Harry, ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn Du lügst. Du willst mich nur loswerden.«</p><p>»Ist das denn wichtig?«, will Harry wissen, während er stark zu verdrängen versucht, dass er in nicht einmal einer Stunde aufstehen muss, weswegen es sich kaum lohnt, tatsächlich die Augen noch einmal zu schließen und sich seinem wohl verdienten und nötig gebrauchten Schlaf hinzugeben.</p><p>Draco gibt ein aufopferungsvoll klingendes Geräusch von sich, steht auf und beginnt, sich aus seinen nach Zigarettenqualm und Bier stinkenden Kleidungsstücken zu schälen, bis er nur noch in seinen Boxershorts neben Harrys Bett steht. Im nächsten Moment schiebt er seine kalten Knie unter Harrys Decke und sagt: »Du wirst Dich daran gewöhnen müssen, wenn wir nächstes Wochenende bei meinen Eltern sind. Da werden wir uns auch ein Zimmer teilen.«</p><p>»Draco, ich mach‘ das nicht.« Harry weicht unwillkürlich zurück und räumt Draco damit genug Platz auf der Matratze ein, dass er ganz in die Wärme eintauchen kann, die Harry hinterlassen hat.</p><p>»Doch«, entgegnet Draco, als ob er tatsächlich die letzte Entscheidungsgewalt in der Angelegenheit hätte. »Aber wir müssen vorher schauen, ob wir Dir was Anzuziehen besorgen oder ob Dir vielleicht auch was von mir passt. Wir wollen schließlich nur meinem Vater eins auswischen. Nicht meiner Mum.«</p><p>Harry öffnet den Mund, um Draco nochmals zu versichern, dass er mit Sicherheit <em>nicht</em> bei dieser Aktion partizipieren wird und dass (hallo?) seine Kleidung nicht annähernd so schlimm aussieht, wie Draco gerne behauptet, als Dracos Arm sich über seinen Bauch legt und ihn näher zieht und er seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge legt. Dann schließt er ihn wieder, denn ganz ehrlich? Die letzten dreiundvierzig Minuten, die noch vergehen müssen, bis sein Wecker klingelt, sind ihm wichtiger, als ein aussichtsloses Gespräch mit Draco zu führen. Das kann er auch morgen machen. (Das <em>wird</em> er morgen machen.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. aka das fake dating-au, auf das draco nur hoffen konnte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco rechtfertigt seine Eskapaden vom Vortag vor sich selbst und muss Tonks Nachrichten über Remus ertragen. (Es ist phantastisch.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>falls sich jemensch die unten angesprochenen posts zu gemüte führen möchte: <a href="http://sqbr.tumblr.com/post/165005051588/thehaust-ainawgsd-cows-with-flower-crowns-i">post 1</a> + <a href="http://hootowlforlife.tumblr.com/post/162116425561/ainawgsd-cows-in-flowers">post 2</a></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>for i am weak and starving for mercy</i>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=310119#t310119">+_184</a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>CN: Alkoholkonsum (referenziert), Essen</b><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco erinnert sich, vor ein paar Stunden nach einem Wecker geschlagen zu haben. Er erinnert sich auch, wie sich neben ihm jemand aus den Laken gekämpft hat. Allerdings erinnert er sich nicht mehr, wie die Person gegangen ist, oder warum sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten hat, auch für Draco einen Wecker zu stellen. (Und diesen dann außer Reichweite zu deponieren??)</p><p>Das laute Piepsen, das aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Hose kommt, veranlasst ihn nicht dazu, sich zu bewegen. Er lässt es piepsen und wartet. Zwei ganze Minuten. Als es dann aber auch einfach nicht aufhören möchte, blinzelt er die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen (was eher semioptimal funktioniert) und starrt auf seine schwarze Röhrenjeans, die sich herrenlos beinahe in Reichweite befindet. Er streckt seinen Arm danach aus, lehnt sich ein wenig über die Bettkante und kramt mit seiner Hand in den Stofflagen herum, bis er die linke hintere Hosentasche findet und sein Handy herausziehen kann.</p><p>Nachdem er den Wecker ausgeschaltet und das Handy neben sich auf die Matratze geworfen hat (da sind neue Nachrichten! sein Kater ist viel zu groß, als dass er die jetzt lesen könnte!), zieht er die Decke über seinen Kopf und seufzt. Langsam zählt er von zehn herunter, bevor er sich wieder unter dem Stoff hervorkämpft und nach seinem Handy greift.</p><p>Eine Email von seiner Mutter, in der sie ihm noch einmal die genauen Daten zu der kurzfristig angekündigten Festivität (es ist die Hochzeit einer entfernten Verwandten, die Draco nur von Photos und aus Erzählungen über all ihre Erfolge und Errungenschaften, aber auch die kleinen Skandale, in die sie verwickelt war und die außerhalb ihrer Familie niemanden interessieren, kennt) darlegt; mit der Erinnerung, nicht wieder zu vergessen, dass er eingeladen sei und zugesagt habe. – Draco verdreht die Augen. Als ob er einfach <em>vergessen</em> würde, dass er zu irgendwelchen Veranstaltungseinladungen <em>Ja</em> gesagt hat.</p><p>Eine Nachricht von Tonks, seiner Cousine, die nur aus einer sinnlosen Buchstabenkombination besteht, die von acht erschrocken dreinblickenden Smileys abgeschlossen wird. Er schickt ihr ein Fragezeichen zurück und wendet sich der nächsten Nachricht zu.</p><p>Blaise hatte ihm wohl um halb sechs eine SMS geschickt, um sich zu erkundigen, ob er gut daheim angekommen sei. Mit etwas, das beinahe an ein schlechtes Gewissen erinnern, aber auch einfach nur sein Kater sein könnte, tippt Draco <em>Ja. Entschuldigung. Ich habe bereits geschlafen, als Du mir geschrieben hast.</em> und schickt es ab.</p><p>Die letzten beiden Nachrichten sind von Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm unabhängig voneinander denselben Link zu einem Tumblr-Post über Kühe mit Blumenkränzen und einem von Kühen in hohem Gras geschickt haben. Er klickt sie nicht an, sondern schwingt stattdessen seine Beine aus dem Bett und genießt das Gefühl des flauschigen Teppichs vor Harrys Bett.</p><p>Auf dem Nachtschränkchen steht kein Glas mit Wasser und auch keine Aspirin (der Halunke?! Draco hat bessere Behandlung verdient nach so einer Nacht?), Harry hat ihm keine kuscheligen Socken und keine Jogginghose neben das Bett gelegt, damit er nicht noch einmal in seine dreckigen Kleider von gestern steigen muss (er dachte, sie seien Freunde?! Hallo?!) und Harry hat ihm noch nicht einmal den Gefallen getan, das Fenster zu öffnen, damit er nicht in demselben Übelkeit erregenden Gemisch aus von Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch geschwängerter Luft und dem Geschmack in seinem Mund aufstehen muss (egoistischer Schurke).</p><p>Draco steht auf, wirft seine Boxer zu seinen restlichen Klamotten, die er dann aufsammelt und im Badezimmer in den Wäschekorb pfeffert. Dann geht er zurück in Harrys Zimmer und sucht sich Harrys weichste Jogginghose und seine molligsten Socken heraus, bevor er sich im Bad unter die Dusche stellt und sich kaltes Wasser über den Rücken laufen lässt, das graduell wärmer wird, bis sich seine Ohren und seine Schultern rot verfärben.</p><p>Das Wasser vertreibt die Anspannung in seinem Nacken und den Schmerz in seinem Kopf ein bisschen, sodass er in der Lage dazu ist, mit etwas klareren Gedanken abzuwägen, wie sinnvoll der Plan ist, den er sich in einem stockbesoffenen Moment geistiger Umnachtung ersonnen hat.</p><p>Die Hochzeit absagen kann er nicht. Das würde ihm weder seine Mutter noch sein Stolz erlauben. Allein würde er mit absoluter Sicherheit auch nicht hingehen. Das wäre wie ein Eingeständnis seiner Unfähigkeit. (Warum muss er überhaupt jemanden mitbringen? Er erinnert sich nicht einmal daran, zugesagt zu haben? Geschweige denn, plus Eins angekreuzt zu haben?!)</p><p>In einer Woche würde er es nie und nimmer schaffen, jemanden zu finden, dem er genügend Vertrauen entgegenbringen könnte. Draco wäre die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass seine Begleitung seine Eltern nicht händeln könnte, oder dass etwas schieflaufen und seine Lüge auffliegen würde. Und das ist keine Option.</p><p>Es bleibt nur Harry. (Er würde ja Blaise fragen, aber der ist ein altbekanntes Gesicht im Hause Malfoy, das seit ihrer gemeinsamen Grundschulzeit ein- und ausgeht, wie es gerade passt. Und auch ansonsten muss Draco zugeben, wenn er gerade schon gezwungen ist, darüber nachzudenken, dass all seine Freunde nicht gerade eine sonderlich gute Wahl wären. – Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, sich neue Freunde zu suchen. Aber darüber kann er nachdenken, wenn er sein nun doch etwas akuteres Problem gelöst hat.)</p><p>Draco stellt das Wasser aus und trocknet sich ab, bevor er in die Jogginghose und die Socken schlüpft, dann holt er sich aus Harrys Zimmer noch ein T-Shirt (weil er es einfach nicht darauf beruhen lassen kann).</p><p>Langsam trottet er in die Küche, während er eine Nachricht von Tonks liest, in der sie panisch berichtet, dass Andromeda, ihre Mutter, ihr am Abend eine SMS geschickt hat, um sie an die Hochzeit zu erinnern, auf die auch sie eingeladen ist. Draco grinst. Das passt zu Tonks. (Zu <em>Tonks</em>, nicht zu ihm, <em>okay</em>.)</p><p>Er drückt gerade auf <em>Senden</em>, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht so anstellen soll (nicht in diesen Worten, selbstverständlich, er wurde schließlich mit Anstand erzogen), als sein Blick auf eine Schüssel fällt, die auf der Anrichte steht. Daneben liegt ein Zettel, auf dem ohne jeden Zweifel Harrys Handschrift zu erkennen ist. Draco greift danach.</p><p>
  <em>Ich werde nicht mit Dir zu dieser Sache gehen. Vergiss‘ es. Im Kühlschrank steht Milch, der Rest für Porridge ist im Topf auf der rechten Herdplatte. Trink‘ viel. – Harry.</em>
</p><p>Draco grinst und holt gleichzeitig die Hirsemilch aus dem Kühlschrank, die Harry immer kauft, wenn er plant, Porridge zu machen. Er misst dreihundert Milliliter ab und gießt sie in den Topf, bevor er die Herdplatte anschaltet. Dann setzt er sich an den Tisch, tauscht im Warten ein paar Nachrichten mit Tonks und Blaise aus und überlegt, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass Harry tatsächlich ein definites <em>Nein</em> zu der Hochzeit abgegeben hat.</p><p>Während er sich in die Schüssel schöpft, die Harry ihm hingestellt hat, und anschließend Granola auf dem dampfenden Brei verteilt, entscheidet er, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich niedrig ist, weil Harry eigentlich gar keinen richtigen Grund hat, <em>Nein</em> zu sagen. Offensichtlich.</p><p>Nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hat, öffnet er Snapchat und macht ein Photo von sich, wie er den Porridge in die Kamera hält und auf dem man deutlich Harrys rotes ausgeblichenes <em>Star Wars</em>-Shirt, den Bund seiner dunkelgrauen Jogginghose und die rot-gelb gestreifte Ferse seiner rechten Socke erkennen kann. Draco setzt den Text <em>vom neuen freundfreund verwöhnt werden ♡</em> darüber und schickt das Bild an Harry. (Er tut es fast nicht, weil es überhaupt nicht seinem Naturell entspricht, süße Nachrichten zu verschicken, vor allem, wenn sie an Harry gehen sollen. – Draco weiß, dass er sehr körperlich werden kann, wenn er getrunken hat. Das geht in jede Richtung. Manchmal prügelt er sich fast mit Weasley und manchmal legt er seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß und macht so lange leidende Geräusche, bis Harry sich erbarmt und ihm sanft den Hinterkopf oder den Nacken krault. – Er weiß auch, dass er emotional werden kann, wenn er getrunken hat. Das kann mit Liebe bekundenden Nachrichten an Blaise beginnen, in denen er unsinnige Vergleiche für seine Zuneigung anstellt, die ihm von jedem anderen wahrscheinlich vorgehalten werden würden, sobald er wieder nüchtern ist. Aber es kann auch in melodramatischen Nachrichten an Pansy und Hermione übergehen, in denen er über alles und nichts (eigentlich mehr nichts) schreibt, bis sie ihn ins Bett schicken oder er einfach einschläft, wo er sich gerade befindet. Aber an ganz besonders guten Abenden kann es auch in anzüglichen Nachrichten an Harry enden, die der nur mit einem <em>Ist okay, Draco, gute Nacht</em> beantwortet. – Aber eins weiß Draco auch mit Sicherheit: Dass er es nüchtern nicht ist. Weder emotional noch körperlich. Und es fühlt sich verflixt seltsam an, dass er es nun doch versucht.)</p><p><em>Harry ist der einzige, der Porridge wirklich gut macht</em>, denkt Draco sehnsüchtig, während er den Brei mit seinem Löffel aus der Schüssel schabt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass es schon fünf vor zwölf ist und Harry dementsprechend bald Mittagspause haben dürfte, was es ihm möglich machen sollte, den Snap auch zu sehen, den Draco ihm geschickt hat. Wahrscheinlich wird es noch einmal ein verhandelbares, nicht wirklich ernst gemeintes <em>Nein</em> sein, das Draco nicht davon abhalten wird, weiter darauf zu beharren, dass nächstes Wochenende viel zu schnell kommt und sie bald ein schönes Hemd für Harry kaufen müssen, damit er auf der Feier nicht zu sehr heraussticht.</p><p>Nach ein paar weiteren Nachrichten an Tonks, die noch panischer als zuvor festgestellt hat, dass <em>scheiße noch mal Remus Lupin</em> wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Cousin Sirius kommen wird, obwohl er sich normalerweise nicht auf irgendwelchen Familienangelegenheiten blicken lässt, spült Draco das benutzte Geschirr ab, lüftet die kleine Wohnung, die er seit zwei Jahren zusammen mit Harry bewohnt, und überzieht Harrys Bett neu, weil es zu sehr nach durchzechter Nacht in einer Kneipe riecht, als dass Draco akzeptieren könnte, dass Harry sich wieder hineinlegen muss. Schließlich startet er die Waschmaschine und legt sich längs auf das Sofa, das in ihrer Küche steht und irgendwie ihr Wohnzimmer darstellen soll. (Er kann sich noch daran erinnern, wie er das erste Mal die Wohnung betreten hat, als Harrys alter Mitbewohner ausgezogen war, und er felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen ist, niemals irgendwohin zu ziehen, wo es kein eigenständiges Wohnzimmer gibt. Aber irgendwie ist er trotzdem hier gelandet. Und inzwischen kann er den Reiz daran verstehen, seine Freizeit in der Küche zu verbringen. Es ist heimelig. Das kennt er von daheim nicht.)</p><p><em>Ich glaube, Sirius und Remus sind</em>, Tonks Nachricht endet mit zwei kleinen Herzen und einer regenbogenfarbener Flagge, aber bevor Draco antworten kann, schickt sie hinterher: <em>wäre Remus nur nicht so</em>, ein Flammen-Emoticon und zweimal die dicke, rote unterstrichene Hundert, die Tonks gerne benutzt, wenn sie nicht in Worte fassen kann, wie sehr sie von etwas angetan ist. <em>Glaub‘ mir, mein Leben wäre viel besser.</em></p><p>Er lacht leise und beginnt zu tippen: <em>Woher willst Du wissen, dass die beiden zusammen sind?</em> (Immer, wenn er mit Tonks schreibt, zuckt sein Finger in Richtung der Smileys und Emoticons, aber nüchtern hat er bisher immer darauf verzichtet, tatsächlich einmal eins zu nutzen. Wenn er betrunken ist, dann sieht das anders aus, das gibt er zu. Das schlimmste war, als er zu einer <em>8</em>, zwei Gleichsetzungszeichen, einem großen <em>D</em> und dem Tropfen-Emoticon aufgewacht ist, das er stockbesoffen nachts gleich mehrfach an Harry geschickt hat. Harry hatte nicht einmal auf die Nachrichten geantwortet, wahrscheinlich weil er am nächsten Tag früh aus dem Bett musste, bis er schließlich ohne irgendwelche Smileys <em>Anzeige ist raus.</em> antwortete. Draco schämt sich bis heute tief ins Mark, dass das passiert ist.)</p><p><em>Ich wäre mit Remus zusammen, wenn ich Sirius wäre</em>, schreibt sie, <em>hast Du sein Gesicht gesehen? Und?? seine?? Hände???</em> Sie schickt jeden Teilsatz als einzelne Nachricht und beendet ihre Flut mit einem einzelnen Paar zum Himmel gereckter Hände.</p><p><em>Okay. Zu viel Information. Behalt‘ Deinen Handfetisch für Dich</em>, erwidert er und überlegt, ob er auch nur ein einziges Paar Hände kennt, die zumindest einen Kink rechtfertigen würden. Naja … Harry hat schöne Hände, aber das ist kein Wunder, weil alles an ihm irgendwie schön ist. Noch ein Grund mehr, <em>Harry</em> mitzunehmen und keine zweite Wahl zu akzeptieren. </p><p><em>Ja. Ja. Ich weiß, dass Du ein zartes Pflänzchen bist.</em> Draco verdreht die Augen, nachdem er die Nachricht geöffnet und gelesen hat. Darauf kann er später eine Antwort finden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. aka das fake dating au, das harry immer fürchtete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry berät sich mit Ron, Percy hat ein Cameo und Draco leitet Phase 1 seines Planes ein.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>love is knocking on your door</i><br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=348982#t348982">#_2965</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Essen</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es ist ein entspannter Tag bisher, auch wenn Harry sich seit dem Aufstehen so fühlt, als würde er im Sitzen gleich wieder einschlafen. Den Vormittag haben sie im Hörsaal verbracht, haben ihrem Ausbilder zugehört und Harry hat mit seiner Müdigkeit gekämpft, bis es an der Zeit war, in die Mittagspause zu gehen. Harry tritt in den Sonnenschein vor dem Gebäude und atmet einmal tief durch, bevor Ron ihn mit dem Ellenbogen spielerisch in die Seite schlägt und ihm auffällt, dass alle anderen die Distanz zum Mittagessen sehr viel mehr verringert haben als er.</p><p>»Wo bist Du mit Deinen Gedanken, Alter?«, fragt Ron und verschränkt die Hände in seinem Nacken, während er Harry besorgt von oben bis unten ansieht. »Du siehst schon den ganzen Morgen abgelenkt aus.« Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.</p><p>»Draco möchte«, beginnt er und überlegt für einen klitzekleinen Moment, ob er Ron überhaupt davon erzählen sollte (unmittelbar setzt sein schlechtes Gewissen ein), »naja, er möchte, dass ich ihn auf irgend so eine Familiengeschichte begleite und so tue, als wären wir zusammen.« Er zuckt nochmal mit den Achseln und verzieht das Gesicht ein kleines bisschen leidend. »Ich überlege, ob ich vielleicht doch <em>ja</em> sagen soll. Er sah ein bisschen verzweifelt aus.«</p><p>Rons Augenbrauen ziehen sich wie Gewitterwolken zusammen und seine Ohren färben sich rosa. Das passiert oft, wenn sie über Draco und eine seine schrecklich planlosen Ideen reden. Oder wenn Dracos Name fällt. Oder wenn er in der Nähe ist. Dabei ist es noch nicht einmal so, als ob Ron und Draco sich nicht ausstehen könnten. (Obwohl … am Anfang, die ersten paar Monate, nachdem Draco bei Harry eingezogen war, konnten sie sich wirklich nicht leiden. Aber Harry hatte eigentlich den Eindruck bekommen, dass sich das größtenteils geändert hätte.)</p><p>»Du kannst nicht immer nachgeben«, sagt Ron nach ein paar Augenblicken absoluten Schweigens. »Bleib‘ standhaft. Den Stress ist es nicht wert.« Rons Mund bleibt noch einen Moment geöffnet, als ob er etwas hinterherschieben wollen würde; aber dann schließt er seinen Mund doch wieder und greift nach Harrys Arm, um ihn in Richtung Cafeteria zu ziehen. Harry lässt es einfach geschehen, aber hört nicht wirklich zu, als Ron beginnt, über den Film zu sprechen, den er gestern mit Lavender gesehen hat. (Nun, den er <em>versucht hat, mit Lavender zu schauen</em> würde es eher treffen, weil sie mit Sicherheit letztendlich durch ihre eigene Rumknutscherei zu abgelenkt gewesen sein werden, um tatsächlich mitzubekommen, worum es in dem Film eigentlich geht. Harry kennt deswegen von mindestens drei Dutzend Filmen den Anfang, ein paar Brocken aus der Mitte und manchmal noch die Bonus-Szene, die nach dem Abspann oft noch gezeigt wird.)</p><p>Sie haben sich gebackene Zucchini mit Wildreis und Mango-Chutney an der Theke geholt und sich dann zu ein paar Menschen aus ihrem Ausbildungsjahr gesetzt. Harry hat die Hälfte aufgegessen und seinen Teller dann zu Ron geschoben, der sich mit einem Grinsen seinem neuen Teller widmet.</p><p>Unauffällig zieht Harry sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, weil er es eigentlich sehr unhöflich findet, damit herumzuhantieren, während andere Leute noch essen, aber er weiß, dass es in fünfzehn Minuten weitergeht, also gönnt er sich das kleine bisschen Freizeit, das er bis heute Abend noch hat.</p><p>Es sind nicht viele Benachrichtigungen seit heute Morgen, aber doch genügend, dass er ein paar Minuten brauchen wird, um angemessen auf alle zu antworten.</p><p>Die erste Nachricht, die Harry angezeigt wird, ist von Oliver Wood, seinem ehemaligen Fußball-Kapitän, mit dem er immer noch ab und zu schreibt, wenn Weltmeisterschaft ist oder einer von ihnen eine besonders gute oder schlechte Nachricht über ihren Lieblingsverein, die <i>Falmouth Falcons</i>, an der Hand hat. Es ist ein Photo, unter dem <em>Schau mal, wen Cedric &amp; ich getroffen haben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</em> gekrönt von ein paar Feier-Emoticons steht, die Oliver niemals selber gefunden haben kann, weswegen Harry sich denkt, dass Cedric sie unter Olivers wild fuchtelnden Anweisungen eingefügt haben muss. Harry öffnet das Photo und sofort begrüßen ihn die grinsenden Gesichter von Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies und … Percy Weasley?</p><p>»Hey, Ron?«, versucht Harry die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes auf sich zu ziehen. Er wartet, bis Ron seinen Satz beendet und sich fragend zu ihm umgedreht hat, bevor er weiterspricht: »Was macht Percy eigentlich momentan?« Er sieht Verwirrung über Rons Gesicht huschen, dann antwortet er mit schräg gelegtem Kopf: »Er arbeitet an seiner Dissertation, warum?«</p><p>»Nein, ich meine, was macht er <em>jetzt gerade</em> so?«, spezifiziert Harry, was Ron noch verwirrter aussehen lässt und ihm ein »Ich weiß nicht so genau? In irgendeiner Bibliothek sitzen? Sicher nicht beim Mittagessen sein?« Er lacht leise. »Warum fragst Du?«</p><p>»Weil ich so ein dumpfes Gefühl habe, dass ich weiß, wo er ist«, erwidert Harry, bevor er sein Handy nach oben hält und Ron das Photo zeigt, das noch immer auf seinem Bildschirm zu erkennen ist. Für einen Moment ist es still zwischen ihnen – Harry kann ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von anderen Tischen lauschen – dann schnappt Ron nach Luft.</p><p>»Ist das <em>Roger Davies?!?</em>«, schreit er und reißt Harry das Handy beinahe aus der Hand. »<em>Ist das Roger Davies?!?</em>« Er kneift die Augen zusammen, als ob es das Bild irgendwie verändern würde. »Neben <em>meinem Bruder?!</em>« Ron stößt ein ungläubiges Lachen aus.</p><p>»Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass <em>Percy und Oliver</em> sich kennen«, stellt Harry fest, bevor er einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas nimmt.</p><p>»Ich auch nicht«, entgegnet Ron, dann ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen wieder zusammen. »Obwohl …« Er wendet seinen Blick noch immer nicht von dem Photo ab und Harry lehnt sich so an ihn, dass er erneut darauf schauen kann. Es ist ein schönes Bild. Cedric ist ganz rechts und hat seinen rechten Arm um Roger gelegt, seine Hand berührt beinahe Olivers Schulter, der zu Rogers Rechten steht. Auch er hat einen Arm um Roger gelegt. Sie grinsen. Und obwohl Percy, der rechts neben Oliver steht und dessen Arm halb auf der Schulter liegen hat, etwas reservierter aussieht als die anderen, merkt man doch, wie wohl sich die vier fühlen. Harry freut sich für Oliver, wie auch immer dieses Bild zustande gekommen ist. »Weißt Du, ich glaube, Oliver war in Percys Klasse. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden befreundet sind.«</p><p>»Ich auch nicht«, bestätigt Harry noch einmal, bevor er sich sein Handy zurückstiehlt. Ron wendet sich wieder den kalt gewordenen Resten zu, die sich noch auf seinem Teller befinden, und Harry öffnet eine Nachricht von Hermione, die wissen möchte, ob er nächsten Freitag mit ihr zu einem Poetry Slam gehen möchte. Er fühlt sich ein großes bisschen schlecht, als er die Nachricht als ungelesen markiert, weil sich etwas in ihm sträubt, ihr zuzusagen, wenn er die Sache mit Draco noch nicht endgültig aus der Welt geschafft hat.</p><p>Als nächstes liest er eine Email von Dean Thomas, der ihn über ein anstehendes Klassentreffen informieren möchte, er beantwortet sie gewissenhaft und löscht anschließend ein paar Spam-Mails.</p><p>Die letzte unbeantwortete Benachrichtigung ist ein Snap von Draco, den Harry öffnet, während er aufsteht und gleichzeitig die beiden aufeinander gestapelten Tabletts, auf denen Rons und sein Teller stehen, vom Tisch nimmt.</p><p>Das Bild trifft ihn kalt und schwer und unerwartet. Und die Zeit läuft ab, bevor er überhaupt dazu kommt, den Text zu lesen, den Draco darüber gesetzt hat. Er ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, überrumpelt zu sein und auf seine Socken und seine Jogginghose und sein <i>Star Wars</i>-Shirt zu starren. <em>Draco mag Star Wars gar nicht.</em> Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht, einfach nur, weil er weiß, wie sehr Harry Star Wars liebt. (Vielleicht sogar ein klitzekleines bisschen mehr als Herr der Ringe. Nichts für Ungut, Elijah.)</p><p>Mit vorsichtigen Schritten geht Harry in Richtung des Tablettwagens, während er versucht, den Snap zu wiederholen, um diesmal tatsächlich zu lesen, was Draco geschrieben hat. Er packt die Tabletts hin, wo sie hingehören, und verlässt die Cafeteria, ohne den Blick einmal von seinem Handy abzuwenden. Draußen angekommen sieht er, dass Ron noch in ein Gespräch mit Mad Eye Moody, einem ihrer Ausbilder, verwickelt ist, weswegen er es wagt, den Snap noch einmal anzutippen, und es schafft, mehr wahrzunehmen, als <em>heilige Scheiße Draco in seinen Klamotten</em>. Er liest den Text und macht einen Screenshot von dem Bild, das er in eine neue Nachricht an Draco packt. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegt er, einfach nur <em>Wirklich?</em> darunter zu schreiben, bevor er sich eines besseren besinnt und eine zweite Nachricht hinterherschickt: <em>Das wird mich nicht umstimmen.</em></p><p>Aber er kann auch nicht das Lächeln abschütteln, das sich unwillkürlich auf seine Lippen gelegt hat. Schließlich hat er das Photo nur gespeichert, um es Draco vorzuhalten. Sicherlich ist ihm nicht das Herz in den Magen gefallen. Warum auch?</p><p>Er beschließt, nicht nochmal auf sein Handy zu sehen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. aka das fake dating au, das ron an den rand der verzweiflung brachte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry ist ein Desaster, Draco leitet Phase 2 ein.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>you sent flowers but i wish i didn't receive them</i><br/>all your lies i wish i didn't believe them<br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=378678#t378678">#_3277</a>]</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Essen</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="popup notification"><b>WhatsApp</b><br/>
7 neue Nachrichten in 3 Chats<br/>
<i>Ginny:</i> ????<br/>
<i>Tonks:</i> Sorry, falscher Chat!!!<br/>
<i>Tonks:</i> Minchen-Bienchen, ich brauch Deine Hilf…<br/>
<i>Draco:</i> Ich hoffe, Dir gefallen die anderen auch &lt;3<br/>
<i>Ginny:</i> Harry??<br/>
<i>Ginny:</i> Steht das heute Abend noch?<br/>
<i>Draco:</i> Bist Du Dir sicher?</p><p class="popup notification"><b>Snapchat</b><br/>
Draco (6), Hermione, Luna (2)</p><p class="popup notification"><b>1 entgangener Anruf</b><br/>
Ginny Weasley<br/>
[ Zurückrufen ][ Nummer anzeigen ]</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Harry starrt auf seinen Sperrbildschirm und weiß nicht, worauf er als erstes eingehen soll. Er versucht, Ginny zurückzurufen, aber sie hebt nicht ab, weswegen er ihr eine Nachricht schreibt: <em>Sorry, Ginny! Ich war bis eben im Unterricht. Willst Du Dich noch treffen?</em> (Er hat nicht vergessen, dass sie sich um achtzehn Uhr treffen wollten, um in die Sneak Preview zu gehen, aber er hat es auch nicht unbedingt auf dem Schirm gehabt, wenn er ehrlich ist.)</p><p>Er liest Tonks panische Nachricht an Hermione und sagt ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei, das könne ja passieren. Dann sieht er sich Dracos Nachrichten an und zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, bis er sich daran erinnert, dass Draco ihm neue Snaps geschickt hat. Obwohl er schnellstmöglich herausfinden möchte, was Draco gemeint hat, öffnet er zuerst den Snap von Hermione, der sie und Tonks zeigt, wie sie vor einem Café sitzen und große Tassen Kaffees vor sich stehen haben. Dann öffnet er die beiden von Luna. Auf dem einen erkennt er blau lumineszierende Quallen, die vielleicht halb so groß sind wie seine Handfläche. Auf dem zweiten sieht er die Darstellung eines Bärtierchens in weiß auf schwarzem Grund.</p><p>Und dann bleiben nur noch die sechs (sechs!) Bilder, die Draco ihm geschickt hat. (Harry atmet tief durch und verflucht sich fast sofort dafür. Aber wenigstens hat es keiner mitbekommen. <em>Es ist nur Draco, okay.</em>)</p><p>Das erste zeigt Draco, wie er auf dem Bett liegt (ist das Harrys Bett??) und nur zur Hälfte unter dem grünen Einband des dritten Herr der Ringe Buchs hervorlugt. Quer über seiner Hand schwebt der Schriftzug: <em>der freundfreund liest nur langweilige sachen )):</em></p><p>Harry sollte genervt sein und das Gesicht verziehen, weil sein verzogener Mitbewohner auf seinem Bett liegt, sein Lieblingsbuch beleidigt und <em>noch immer</em> sein Star Wars-Shirt trägt. Stattdessen erwischt er sich dabei, wie er schmunzelt und noch einen Screenshot macht. </p><p>Der zweite Snap ist ein weiteres Selfie, auf dem Draco eine Wollmütze trägt und scheinbar gerade einen Spaziergang durch den winterlich kahlen Wald macht. Seine Nase und Wangen sind genauso rot wie in der Nacht zuvor und Harry kann sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie seine Finger aussehen müssen, weil er für das Photo seine warmen Handschuhe wird ausgezogen haben müssen.</p><p>Auf dem Bild prangt der Schriftzug <em>was fehlt: der freundfreund</em>, es versteht sich also von selbst, dass Harry ganz automatisch einen Screenshot macht, bevor das Bild wieder verschwindet.</p><p>Der dritte Snap ist ebenfalls ein Selbstbild (Harry geht davon aus, dass die restlichen drei ebenfalls Bilder von Draco sein werden … und es stört ihn weniger als es vielleicht sollte). Draco hat für dieses Photo einen der Filter ausgewählt, der ihm gelbe Sterne über den Kopf zaubert. Mit der freien Hand formt er ein halbes Herz, das er mit gold-gelber Farbe vervollständigt hat. (<em>Screenshot.</em>)</p><p>Der vierte Snap dauert genauso wie die drei davor zehn Sekunden. Zehn Sekunden, von denen Harry erst einmal zwei damit verschwendet, in Dracos blaue Augen zu starren. Dann sieht er das weich aussehende, graue Ohr und die braun-grünen Augen seiner Katze. (Harry hat Leander aus dem Tierheim geholt, kaum dass er den Mietvertrag zu seiner Wohnung unterschrieben hatte. Er ist achtzehn gewesen, wohnte zum ersten Mal allein und besaß eine Katze statt einem Bettkasten. – Leander ist eine Mischlingskatze, aber die riesigen Pfoten, die buschigen Ohren und das graue, lange Fell deutet stark daraufhin, dass eine Maine Coon mit in ihm stecken muss.)</p><p>Leanders Augen sind zur Hälfte geschlossen und Harry kann sein motorbootartiges Schnurren fast in seinen Fingern spüren.</p><p><em>dfw ihr den liebsten menschen vermisst</em>, steht in weißen, kleinen Buchstaben in einem schwarz-durchsichtigen Band zur Hälfte über Dracos Hand und zur Hälfte über Leanders weißem Brustfell.</p><p>Harry macht einen Screenshot. (Wie könnte er auch anders?)</p><p>Der fünfte Snap kann noch nicht allzu lange her sein. Es ist recht dunkel bis auf die drei Stumpenkerzen, die auf der Mitte ihres Küchentisches brennen. Harry kann das gute Porzellan erkennen, das Draco nie aus dem Schrank holt, weil er nicht findet, dass irgendjemand sein gutes Porzellan verdient hat. (Dracos Eltern hätten es vielleicht verdient, aber die haben ihn noch nie in der Wohnung besucht, seit er eingezogen ist, also hat Harry nie die Möglichkeit bekommen, seine Theorie zu bestätigen. Eine eventuelle Flamme, mit der etwas Ernsteres laufen könnte, wäre vielleicht auch noch gut genug, aber eigentlich hat Harry auch solch ein Szenario nie miterlebt.)</p><p>Neben den Tellern stehen zwei der bauchigen Rotweingläser, die Draco ihm normalerweise nicht anvertraut, weil er sie ja kaputt machen könnte. Die Tischdecke ist mit kleinen beinahe durchsichtigen Steinchen und ein paar Blümchen dekoriert. Es sieht nett aus.</p><p>In der rechten oberen Ecke kann Harry das untere Ende einer Weinflasche ausmachen, am unteren Rand lugen Dracos besockte Zehenspitzen hervor. (Und er trägt noch immer Harrys rot-gelb gestreiften Socken. Und wahrscheinlich auch seine Jogginghose.)</p><p>Auf dem Bild ist keine kitschige Überschrift, aber Harry macht auch von diesem einen Screenshot. (Man weiß schließlich nie, wofür man es mal gebrauchen könnte, okay? Vielleicht braucht Harry selbst einmal Inspiration für ein Rendezvous? Oder vielleicht muss er irgendwann einmal etwas gegen Draco in der Hinterhand haben?? Es wird ihm mit Sicherheit nützlich sein.)</p><p>Der sechste und letzte Snap zeigt noch einmal Draco. Das Gesicht im Halbschatten, nur vom warmen Licht der Kerzen illuminiert. Das rote <em>Star Wars</em>-Shirt wirkt warm und weich und einladend. Er trägt die beigefarbene Kochschürze mit den zarten roten Herzen, für die er Harry jedes Mal veralbert, wenn der sie trägt. (Das macht er mit Absicht. Natürlich tut er das. Der Mistkerl.)</p><p>Das archaische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schwebt knapp über dem Satz: <em>warten auf den freundfreund ♡</em></p><p>Harry schließt die Augen, aber erwischt sich im selben Moment bei einem neuen Screenshot. <em>Verdammt.</em></p><p>Er schlingt sich die Tasche über die Schulter und verabschiedet sich von Ron, dann schickt er Draco eine letzte Nachricht, bevor er zur U-Bahn-Station läuft: <em>Du weißt, dass ich das absolut gegen Dich verwenden werde?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. aka das fake dating au, das exakt 3 jahre lang pausierte oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco führt die nächste Stufe seines Plans aus, die Narration ist bissi wonky perspektivenmäßig, aber Draco zeigt deutlich, dass er der perfekte (fake) Freund wäre.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>pour a glass of wine for two while i get you in the mood</i>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=313191#t313191">+_321</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Alkohol, Essen; Erwähnung von Inzest, Krankheit, Tod</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>checkt die endnotes für mehr informationen zu den content warnings</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco liegt wieder auf dem Sofa in der Küche, die Beine an der Lehne abgestützt und mit dem Kopf nach unten hängend. Ihm läuft das Blut aus den Füßen direkt ins Gesicht und er fühlt sich, als würde er bereits drei Jahre hier liegen und warten.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich dafür schämen, doch dass Harry jeden einzelnen Snap gespeichert hat, den er ihm geschickt hat, streichelt ihm das Ego. – Draco sieht gut aus. Draco weiß, dass er gut aussieht. Aber es von jemandem bestätigt zu bekommen, ist trotzdem nett. Nicht notwendig, aber nichtsdestotrotz wertgeschätzt.</p><p>Bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann, schließt er Snapchat, um nicht mehr auf ihren Chatverlauf zu starren, in dem sechs Mal <em>Harry hat einen Screenshot gemacht!</em> steht. Tonks hat ihm nicht mehr geschrieben, seit sie sich mit Hermione getroffen hat. Blaise ist auf einer seiner wöchentlichen Tanzveranstaltungen. Oder im Chor. (Woher soll Draco das auch so genau wissen? Er kann nicht jedermenschs Zeitplan in- und auswendig, okay?) Draco hat also keine einzige Möglichkeit, sich davon abzulenken, dass Harry in den nächsten Minuten heimkommen dürfte. Er kann nur nervös darauf hoffen, dass die unangenehmen, teils peinlichen Photos, die er im Laufe des Tages gemacht hat, Harry davon überzeugen, dass eine vorgetäuschte Beziehung mit ihm mehr Vor- als Nachteile bringt … ach was! Nur Vorteile, keine Nachteile!</p><p>Nachdem er ihr gemeinsames Abendessen vorbereitet, eine Flasche Rotwein in eine Karaffe gefüllt (<em>Draco, der Wein muss atmen!</em>) und sich umgezogen hat, langweilt er sich ein bisschen. Harry ist im Normalfall pünktlich, aber öffentliche Verkehrsmittel sind noch nie der Wartenden Freunde gewesen, warum sollte es also ausgerechnet heute so sein?</p><p>Es vergehen keine fünfzehn Minuten zwischen Harrys letzter Nachricht und dem Geräusch eines Schlüssels in der Tür. Draco springt auf, ignoriert für fast einen halben Schritt seine eingeschlafenen Beine und seinen hochroten Kopf, dann stolpert er gegen die Anrichte und versucht, sein schwindelndes Gehirn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seine Beine kribbeln schrecklich, sein Kopf dreht sich und ihm wird ein wenig schwarz vor Augen, weil er sich zu schnell bewegt hat. (Da soll nochmal jemensch behaupten, Draco würde nicht alles riskieren!)</p><p>»Ein paar Photos werden mich nicht umstimmen«, ertönt Harrys Stimme noch aus dem Wohnungsflur. Schritte von schuhlosen Füßen kommen näher und Draco versucht, seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. »Ich denke, dass ich durchaus deutlich gemacht habe, dass ich nicht mitkommen werde.« Harry steht in der Tür, lehnt sich leicht mit der Schulter an den weiß lackierten Holzrahmen an; unter seinen Augen liegen Schatten (<em>Junge, schon ein bisschen übertrieben. Draco hat ihn gerade mal zwanzig Minuten lang wachgehalten!</em>) und sein Haar ist feucht vom sanften Schneetreiben draußen.</p><p>»Aber <em>Harry!</em>« Wieder zerteilt Draco den Namen in zwei Silben und zieht den Halbvokal am Schluss künstlich in die Länge. »Du musst doch keine endgültige Entscheidung treffen! Komm, setz Dich! Wir essen erst.« Er zieht den Stuhl zurück, der Harry am nächsten ist, zwinkert ihm zu und wartet dann, bis Harry sich tatsächlich bewegt und sich langsam auf die Sitzfläche sinken lässt. Dann gießt er ein gutes Achtele seines Mittags gekauften Burgunderweins in Harrys Glas und legt dann vorsichtig seine Finger auf Harrys Nacken. (Es beleidigt ihn, ehrlich gesagt, schon ein bisschen tödlich, dass Harry zusammenzuckt und alles an ihm sich erst einmal verspannt, bis Draco gemächlich anfängt, die Knoten aus Harrys Muskeln zu reiben.)</p><p>»Wie war Dein Tag?«, fragt er, immer wieder einen Blick auf den Herd werfend, auf dem der erste Gang auf niedriger Stufe warmgehalten wird. (Natürlich möchte er seinen Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, aber er hat jede freie Minute damit verbracht, dieses Abendessen vorzubereiten und sich einen Schlachtplan für die kommende Woche zu überlegen, falls Harry dreister Weise einfiele, nach diesem phantastischen Dinner noch immer nicht weinend vor Dankbarkeit ob dieser Möglichkeit, Draco zu helfen, <em>Nein</em> zu sagen.)</p><p>Harry antwortet nicht; sein nach vorne kippender Kopf und der tief entspannt klingende Atem geben Draco allerdings Grund zur Annahme, dass seine Überredungsarbeiten bald Früchte tragen werden. (Harry ist ohnehin viel zu nett. Höchstwahrscheinlich müsste Draco sich nicht einmal halb so viel Mühe geben; möglicherweise nicht einmal ein Viertel so viel. – Aber er macht es trotzdem, weil Harry so was wie sein bester Freund ist (wenn auch nicht so am besten wie Blaise) und er es schäbig fände, einfach nur so lange auf Harrys Zimmerboden oder der Couch zu liegen, leidende Geräusche von sich gebend und Lamentos erhebend, bis Harry nachgäbe.)</p><p>Es vergehen ungefähr sechseinhalb Minuten, in denen Dracos Daumen in festen, kreisenden Bewegungen über Harrys Haut fahren und sich jedes einzelnen Knotens annehmen, die sie finden können, bevor Draco einmal sanft durch Harrys Haare fährt und sich dann umdreht, um zwei Suppenteller aus dem Schrank über der Spüle zu holen , die er mit ein paar Löffeln Champignoncremesuppe füllt. Zum Schluss streut er zur Dekoration ein paar knusprige Shiitake-Chips auf die glatte Oberfläche. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, um nur ja nichts zu verschütten oder die dekorative Petersilie zu verlieren, trägt er die Teller zum Tisch und setzt einen vor Harry ab, bevor er sich mit seinem eigenen hinsetzt.</p><p>»Bestechung ist kein legitimes Verhandlungsmittel«, sagt Harry leise, nachdem er die Vorspeise und den dazu passenden Wein ausgiebig studiert hat. Über die cremefarbenen Stumpenkerzen und ihr sanftes, warmes Licht hinweg wirkt Harrys Gesicht wie weichgezeichnet. Die Falten, die sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen an seiner Nasenwurzel in die Haut fressen, erscheinen weniger hart; das Grün seiner Augen ist grau und ein wenig wässrig, schlammig beinahe; seine Wangenknochen sind weniger prominent und er sieht aus, als wäre er noch einen ganzen Steinwurf von der Volljährigkeit entfernt. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen könnten für bloße flackernde Schatten der Kerzen gehalten werden; Draco könnte sich ein bisschen weniger schlecht fühlen, weil er Harry wachgehalten hat. (Und vielleicht verwischt das gelbe Licht auch ein wenig die Grenze zwischen ihnen beiden.)</p><p>»In der Verhandlungsphase gibt es so etwas wie Bestechung nicht«, erwidert Draco nach einem Moment, als hätte er lediglich über Harrys Aussage nachdenken müssen und wäre nicht für einen Augenblick in Harrys lehmbrauner Haut verloren gegangen. »Überleg' doch mal, Harry. Du musst Dich nur ein oder zwei Tage mit meiner schrecklichen Verwandtschaft herumschlagen, bekommst aber im Austausch dafür anderthalb Wochen den <em>perfekten Freund</em>. Ich meine, nichts für ungut, aber vermutlich wirst Du's niemals wieder so gut treffen wie mit mir. Eigentlich solltest Du mir dankbar sein, dass ich Dich in den Genuss einer vorgetäuschten Beziehung mit mir kommen lassen will. Du kannst noch so viel von mir lernen, junger Potterwan. Du verkaufst Dich immer unter Wert, nach anderthalb Wochen mit mir wirst Du wissen, wie Deine zukünftige selbsternannte Seelenverwandte Dich behandeln sollte.« Draco schweigt für einen Moment und schiebt sich einen Löffel Champignoncremesuppe in den Mund, ohne die Temperatur vorher noch einmal zu überprüfen, weswegen er sich augenblicklich die Zunge und den Gaumen verbrennt. Sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken lassend lächelt er Harry auffordernd zu, bevor er weiterspricht. »Ich meine, was soll schon schiefgehen? Wir müssen keiner Menschenseele was davon erzählen. Na ja, außer Tonks, weil die gezwungenermaßen auch zur Hochzeit kommt, aber die ist voraussichtlich mehr damit beschäftigt Remus Lupin anzustarren, um herauszufinden, ob der und Sirius tatsächlich was miteinander am Laufen haben.« Harry öffnet seinen Mund, um etwas einzuwerfen, aber Draco lässt ihn noch nicht zu Wort kommen. »Ich persönlich kann zwar nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie sich lieber mottenzerfressene Strickjacken ansehen würde als das schönste Gesicht, das die Feier zu bieten haben wird, aber ist es an mir, das zu verurteilen?« Trotz des dumpfen Lichts kann Draco sehen, dass Harrys Wangen sich rot verfärbt haben. »Ach, lass Dir das nur nicht zu Kopf steigen. Natur gegeben bin ich selbstverständlich das schönste Gesicht der Feier, aber wir sind kein viktorianisches Adelsgeschlecht. Inzest ist nicht mehr en vogue.«</p><p>»Du isst ja gar nicht«, stellt Draco fest, nachdem sich Harry nach seinem Monolog doch nicht gerührt oder zu Wort gemeldet hat. »Jetzt, da wir das geklärt hätten: Wie war Dein Tag, Liebling?«</p><p>»Weißt Du, <em>Lieb-ling</em>«, es ist offensichtlich, dass Harry das Kosewort in so viele Einzelteile wie möglich zerlegen möchte, aber gleichzeitig äußerst enttäuscht davon ist, dass es nur zwei Silben hat, »ich war ziemlich müde heute.«</p><p>»Oh nein, mein Herz, wie konnte so etwas nur geschehen?«, fragt Draco Unschuld vorgaukelnd. »Hast Du etwa schlecht geschlafen?«</p><p>»Kalte, knubbelige Knie und mitleiderregende Mitbewohner, <em>mein Herz</em>«, antwortet Harry, die Augen zusammengekniffen, aber nicht mehr ganz so feindselig wie zuvor. Dann, endlich, probiert er sich an der Suppe, die vermutlich inzwischen fast <em>kalt</em> geworden ist. Für ein paar Minuten herrscht Schweigen, während sie die Suppe löffeln und sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen, in der Hoffnung, dass einer vielleicht die Stille unter- und die Spannung aufbricht.</p><p>Nachdem Harry den letzten Rest seiner Suppe mit seinem Löffel aus dem guten Porzellan gekratzt hat, wagt Draco es doch noch einmal, einen oben drauf zu setzen: »Ich verspreche Dir, Dich ab jetzt nur noch in Notfällen nachts zu wecken, ich lasse die Finger von Deinen Sachen und ich werde die nächsten drei Mal, die ich mit Ronald in einem Raum bin, so zuvorkommend und angenehm sein, dass er die Stelle seines besten Freundes vermutlich neu besetzen möchte – Entschuldigung dafür im Voraus, aber ich kann nichts für meinen Charme. Der wurde mir mit meinem guten Aussehen in die Wiege gelegt.«</p><p>Als Harry nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit (auch wenn es vermutlich keine Minute angedauert hat) noch immer nichts gesagt hat, fügt Draco leise (und manche würden sagen weniger selbstbewusst) hinzu: »Komm schon, Harry … Ich stehe ewig in Deiner Schuld, sag mir einfach, was Du willst.«</p><p>»Was für Notfälle?«, fragt Harry stattdessen, als hätte er Dracos leise Verzweiflung nicht an seinem Ärmel zupfen gespürt. »Letztes Jahr bist Du nachts um drei in mein Zimmer und hast mich geweckt, weil Dir Deine Kuchengabel ins Gurkenglas gefallen ist und Du nicht wolltest, dass Deine Finger nach Essig riechen, aber – ich zitiere – 'bei Deinen Fingern ist sowieso Hopfen und Malz verloren, Harry.'« Den Mund schon echauffiert geöffnet, möchte Draco ihm antworten, weil er ganz und gar nicht okay ist mit dem affektierten Tonfall, den Harry für sein Zitat angeschlagen hat, aber Harry ist noch nicht fertig. »Vor zwei Wochen hast Du Dir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, mich zu wecken, Du hast Dich einfach um halb zwei blindlings auf mich geworfen und hast angefangen eine Trauerrede für die Gesichtsmaske zu halten, die Du die Woche zuvor aufgebraucht, aber nicht wieder aufgefüllt hast.« Mit übermäßiger Beherrschung legt Draco seinen Löffel in seinen leeren Teller und die Worte in seinem Mund zurecht, doch Harry lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. »Und heute Nacht bist Du in mein Zimmer getrampelt, schreiend wohlbemerkt, um mich von einer vorgetäuschten Beziehung zu überzeugen, als wären wir ein unromantisches Reboot von <em>The Wedding Date</em>. Nur dass ich nicht einmal dafür bezahlt werden soll.«</p><p>»Zuallererst einmal«, unterbricht Draco Harry nun in seinen Ausführungen, »danke ich Dir, dass Du die Filme, die ich aussuche, aufmerksam genug schaust, um solche Sachen sagen zu können, auch wenn ich mir verbitte, dass irgendetwas, das mit mir und einer Hochzeit zu tun hat, in irgendeiner Weise <em>un</em>romantisch sein könnte. Zweitens waren das alles Situationen, in denen ich mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen abgewogen habe, ob es zwingend notwendig wäre, Dich zu wecken, wobei ich jedes einzelne Mal zu der Konklusion kam, dass: <em>Ja</em>, es ist zwingend notwendig, Dich zu wecken, um mein Seelenheil zu bewahren. Und zum anderen ließe ich natürlich mit mir diskutieren, was einen Notfall denn nun genau umfasse.« Als ob er seinen Worten damit Nachdruck verleihen wollte, steht Draco auf, nimmt Harrys und dann seinen Teller, stellt sie ihn die Spüle und holt zwei neue Teller aus dem Hängeschrank vor sich. Er tut ihnen beiden Kartoffelbrei und Pilz Bourguignon auf, dann stellt er Harry und sich jeweils einen Teller hin und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz gegenüber von Harry.</p><p>»Notfälle umfassen: Feuer, Wasserschäden, Sterbende oder Krankende, ernstzunehmende Schäden an Hausrat, Wohnung, deiner Gesundheit oder dem Leibeswohl befreundeter Menschen«, zählt Harry auf, die Finger an seiner Hand zählen bei jedem wichtigen Substantiv mit, sodass er Draco zum Schluss neun Finger präsentiert. Draco langt über die Tischplatte hinweg nach Harrys zehntem Finger und drückt ihn vorsichtig nach oben, bevor er sagt: »Wenn etwas ganz, ganz Schlimmes passiert.« Harry kneift die Augen zusammen. Er erwidert: »Nach Gurkenwasser riechende Fingerspitzen sind keine Tragödie.«</p><p>»Nein, aber ein Drama.« Dracos Gesicht ist so nah an der Flamme der einen Kerze, dass ihm ganz warm wird, und er bemerkt, dass seine Hand noch immer auf Harrys liegt, obwohl er längst keine Kraft mehr darauf verwenden muss, Harrys Finger oben zu halten. »Und Du weißt, was ich von Drama halte.«</p><p>»Du liebst es, solange es nicht <em>Dein</em> Drama ist«, paraphrasiert Harry Dracos Worte in einem gelangweilten und nicht überzeugt klingenden Singsang. »Aber weißt Du, Draco. Mir geht es nicht so. Ich liebe anderer Leute Drama nicht. Ich liebe <em>Dein</em> Drama nicht. Eigentlich wäre ich sogar ganz glücklich, wenn ich mich so weit wie möglich davon fernhalten könnte. Weswegen ich es auch begrüßen würde, nichts mit Deiner Familienfeierlichkeit am Hut haben zu müssen.« Demonstrativ spießt Harry mit seiner Gabel einen Champignon auf und schiebt ihn sich in den Mund.</p><p>Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schweigen sie beide, während Harry auf dem Champignon herumkaut und Draco seine Optionen abwägt. Natürlich kann er versuchen, weiter auf Harry einzureden, bis der irgendwann einknickt und klein beigibt und Draco zu der Hochzeit begleitet (was er definitiv würde, so wie all die anderen Male, die bisher so abgelaufen sind), aber irgendetwas in Draco sträubt sich, Harry weiter zu bedrängen. Vielleicht sind es die tiefen Ringe, die sich unter Harrys Augen in seine Haut gefressen haben und, nach eingehender Betrachtung, durch das sanfte Kerzenlicht nicht ganz so weichgezeichnet werden wie der Rest seines Gesichtes. Vielleicht sind es die komfortable Jogginghose und das bereits leicht ausgeblichene <em>Star Wars</em>-T-Shirt, eigentlich die gesamte Garderobe, die Draco sich aus Harrys Schrank gestohlen hat und die ihn den gesamten Tag warmgehalten und liebevoll an Harry haben denken lassen. Vielleicht sind es Harrys Knöchel, die sich irgendwann im Laufe ihres hitzigen Gespräches um seine Knöchel gehakt haben, als wollte Harry ihm durch eine bloße Berührung vermitteln, dass sie keinen ernsthaften Disput haben, sondern sich weiterhin auf sicherem Terrain befinden. Vielleicht aber ist es auch die leise Stimme eines schlechten Gewissens, das sich kaum vernehmbar meldet und ihm zuflüstert, dass Harry nicht Sorge zu tragen hat, dass Draco ungeschoren aus seinen Fehlern herauskommt (nicht, dass das hier ein selbstverschuldeter Fehler sei), und dass Harry immer und immer wieder Dracos Launen erduldet, ohne jemals müde zu werden oder zu viel von Draco zu haben.</p><p>Draco seufzt.</p><p>»Hör zu, Harry«, sagt Draco und er hört selbst, dass sich seine Stimme verändert hat, dass sie ruhig und voller Ernst klingt, »ich werde Dich nicht zwingen, mit mir zu einer Festivität zu gehen, zu der nicht einmal ich gehen möchte. Ich <em>kann</em> Dich ja zu gar nichts zwingen. Allerhöchstens kann ich Dich darum bitten, es Dir zumindest durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und mir nicht sofort abzusagen.« Vorsichtig, als wollte er Harry nicht verschrecken, der tatsächlich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen dasitzt und ihn mustert, als wäre er durch eine verzweifelte Replika ersetzt worden, greift Draco nach der Gabel in Harrys Hand, um sie am Tellerrand abzulegen, und dann nach Harrys Händen, um sie liebevoll mit seinen eigenen zu umschließen. »Hiermit bitte ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Dich, Harry James Potter, darum, mit mir auf die Hochzeit meiner entfernten Verwandten zu gehen, die entfernt genug ist, um ihren Namen aus dem Stegreif nicht kennen zu müssen, aber nicht entfernt genug, um bei ihrer Vermählung zu fehlen, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen und ungefähr fünfzig Verwandte persönlich zu beleidigen. Besonders glücklich würdest Du mich machen, würdest Du Dich als mein fester Freund ausgeben, um meinem Vater eins auszuwischen. Aber selbst, wenn Du mich einfach nur begleitest, um mich davon abzuhalten, meinen Kopf in die Punschschüssel zu halten und wie ein Ochse einfach nur zu trinken und zu trinken, bis es die sozialen Gepflogenheiten erlauben, das Weite zu suchen, wäre das schon mehr als genug.« Er drückt Harrys Hände sanft, aber bestimmt. Die ganze Zeit über hat keiner von ihnen den Blick abgewandt. Sie starren sich einfach über die Kerzenflamme hinweg an. »Sag mir Donnerstag Bescheid. In acht Tagen. Nächste Woche am Donnerstag.« Er drückt Harrys Hände noch einmal kurz fest, dann lässt er sie los. »Und jetzt iss, bevor es kalt wird.«</p><p>Ohne darauf zu achten, dass Harry sich nicht bewegt hat, außer seine Hände auf den Tisch sinken zu lassen, spießt Draco ein paar kleinere Pilze auf und beginnt mit dem Essen, als habe nie ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen stattgefunden; als hätten sie sich eben erst hingesetzt, um miteinander zu essen.</p><p>Es dauert noch kurz, doch dann greift Harry ebenfalls nach seiner Gabel und setzt sein Mahl fort.</p><p>»Remus Lupin also«, stellt Harry fest, nachdem sie beide ihre Teller geleert haben, als Draco gerade aufsteht, um die Teller in die Spüle zu legen und das Dessert aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. </p><p>Es verstreichen ein paar Sekunden, bis Draco begreift, dass Harry sich auf Tonks Schwärmerei bezieht, aber er versteckt seine Ratlosigkeit hinter der Kühlschranktür, und als er sich wieder an den Küchentisch setzt, nachdem er ein Glas Mousse au Chocolat vor Harry abgestellt hat, antwortet er: »Sie schlägt nach ihrer Mutter, also sind wir alle nicht darüber verwundert. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie noch an keine Photos von ihm oder seinen Händen gekommen ist, sonst hätte ich vermutlich keinen Speicherplatz mehr auf dem Handy, weil sie mir so viele Detailaufnahmen schicken würde.« Ein Stutzen. »Sie würde mir ein Bild schicken. Und dann fünfzig Ausschnitte aus demselben Bild. Jedes einzelne mit absolut sinnbefreitem Kommentar.« Den Löffel in sein Mousse stechend verstellt er seine Stimme in einer grauenhaften Imitation seiner Cousine: »Seine! Hände! Draco! Ich bin Emotion Punkt Com! Tonks.exe wurde beendet! Ich muss neugestartet werden und Du weißt genau, wessen fähige Hände die einzigen sind, die das bewerkstelligen können!«</p><p>Harry lacht. Tief aus seinem Bauch heraus, die Schultern zuckend und die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Seine Augen sind ganz klein und zusammengekniffen, sein freier Arm liegt über seinem Bauch, als müsse er ihn festhalten. Seine Wangen färben sich langsam aber sicher rot. Zwischen mehreren Lachsalven presst er hervor: »Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen! Remus ist so was wie mein Onkel. Er ist fast so alt wie Dein Vater!«</p><p>»Sag das nicht mir«, erwidert Draco nüchtern. »Glaub mir, wenn ich <em>vergessen</em> könnte, was Tonks mir so alles erzählt, ich würde es tun. Aber zugegebenermaßen kannst Du nur so oft Schwärmereien über eine Person hören, bevor Du Dich fragst, ob Du vielleicht einfach das letzte Telegram nicht bekommen hast und Deine Geschmacksknospen eine Fehlfunktion haben. Und dann starrst Du so lange auf das Photo eines Mannes mittleren Alters, bis Dir wieder einfällt, dass <em>Dein</em> einziger Anspruch an Männer nicht ist, dass sie sanft wie Lämmer sind.« Eine kurze Pause, um Harry wieder zu Atem kommen zu lassen. Dann fügt er etwas ernsthafter hinzu: »Wobei ich ja glaube, dass Remus Lupin mehr Wolf im Schafspelz ist. Der kann einem mit Sicherheit übel mitspielen. Ich hab mal den Blick in seinen Augen gesehen, als er von seinem Mittagsschläfchen aufgeweckt wurde.« Bei der Erinnerung schüttelt es ihn vor Unwohlsein und Harry vor Lachen.</p><p>»Mo-moment mal«, stößt Harry aus. Er wischt sich über die Augen. »Spul mal zurück. Das letzte Telegramm? Welches Jahr haben wir? 1840?« Vermutlich ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Harry zu sagen, dass er von der örtlichen Telegram-Gruppe gesprochen hat, in der unter anderem Blaise, Tonks und er über all die schönen Menschen sprechen. – Nur dass Tonks noch nie über Remus Lupin eine Meinung eingeholt hat. Bei Remus Lupin hat sich Tonks gesamte Schwärmerei auf Draco konzentriert, als fürchte sie, nicht ernstgenommen zu werden. (Als ob gerade Draco die richtige Anlaufstelle wäre, um sich über Lachfalten und Dreitagebärte und rauhe, nachdenkliche Stimmen zu ergehen. Als ob er auch nur ein sauberes Haar an Tonks gelassen hätte.)</p><p>»Hätten wir 1840, hätte ich wohl von einer telegraphischen Depesche gesprochen«, erwidert Draco, als wäre er gerade in Gedanken nicht die Namen aller Menschen durchgegangen, die jemals in der Gruppe angesprochen wurden, und unter denen sich zwar Remus Lupin nicht befindet, Harry Potter hingegen schon. »Und wie oft muss ich Dir noch sagen, dass Du essen sollst.«</p><p>»Willst Du mir erzählen, dass Schokoladencreme aus dem Kühlschrank kalt werden kann?«, fragt Harry amüsiert und Draco antwortet: »Natürlich nicht, aber ich hab mir so viel Mühe gegeben und ich bin bereit, Komplimente entgegenzunehmen.«</p><p>Nach ein, zwei weiteren Löffeln fügt er hinzu: »Große und kreative Komplimente. Denk gut und lange darüber nach. Gib Dir mindestens so viel Mühe wie ich mir mit dem Dessert.«</p><p>Harry zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. (Er hat definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Draco verbracht.) Die Laffe seines Löffels liegt auf seiner Unterlippe auf; seine Finger, ohne Druck auszuüben, auf dem Glas vor ihm. Er sagt: »Du hast alles hier allein gemacht?« Die Laffe zeigt anklagend auf Draco, dann verschwindet sie im Mousse und zwischen Harrys Lippen. Draco nickt; gerade so als wäre es kein großes Ding gewesen, schließlich weiß Harry nicht, wie kurz davor Draco beim Kochen eigentlich stand, alles hinzuschmeißen und sich davon zu überzeugen, wie schön Panama wirklich ist.</p><p>Sie schweigen, bis der letzte Löffel aus ihren Gläsern gekratzt worden ist. Aber keiner von ihnen steht auf, als sie fertig sind. Sie bleiben sitzen, die Knöchel noch immer ineinander verhakt, die Hände beschäftigungslos auf der Tischplatte, die Augen überall nur nicht auf ihrem Gegenüber.</p><p>Irgendwann bricht Harry die Stille zwischen ihnen auf: »Du hast phantastisch gekocht, Draco. Und nachdem ich jetzt weiß, dass Du nicht annähernd so nutzlos in der Küche bist, wie Du sonst immer so gern von Dir behauptest, wirst Du in Zukunft fürs Abendessen zuständig sein.«</p><p>»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du es sofort gegen mich verwendest, wenn ich einmal nett zu Dir bin.« Draco schnappt gespielt entrüstet nach Luft. »Und dass Du denkst, ich könnte bei <em>irgendetwas</em> nutzlos sein, ist beleidigend.« Eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. » Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken.« Seine Hand greift über den Tisch nach Harrys Glas. »Ich lasse Dich den Film aussuchen. Ausnahmsweise.« Er fügt nicht hinzu, dass er die Küche währenddessen auf Vordermann bringen wird, und Harry spürt wahrscheinlich, dass, würde er es ansprechen, Draco aus Prinzip nicht fortfahren würde, denn: Eine gute Tat am Tag hat nun wirklich zu reichen.</p><p>Ihre Knöchel trennen sich, als Draco aufsteht, und Harry wirft ihm noch einen letzten unergründlichen Blick zu, bevor er die Küche verlässt und sich aufmacht, in sein Zimmer zu gehen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Draco &amp; Harry essen zusammen zu Abend, das Essen wird relativ viel beschrieben; währenddessen trinken sie ein Glas Rotwein<br/>- Draco ist sehr dramatisch und macht überdramatische Witze (die aber nicht nach unten treten sollten)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. aka das fake dating au, das vielleicht wieder 3 jahre lang pausieren wird lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Das Kapitel, in dem Draco und Harry nur im Bett liegen. (aka das Kapitel, in dem Harry versucht, sich emotional aus der Affäre zu ziehen, aber Draco einfach zu vereinnahmend ist.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ich erinnere mich an genau (2) dinge, die in dieser fic noch passieren sollten, also ... wir werden sehen, wann ich wieder update (liest das hier überhaupt noch ein mensch? lol)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>»<em>I’m falling deeper and deeper</em>«<br/><a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=348982#t348982">[#_2977]</a></p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Essen (erwähnt), Tod (idiomatisch)</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noch zwanzig Minuten, bis sein Wecker klingelt. Noch einmal einschlafen kann er aber nicht, das versucht er schon lange genug. Nicht mit den blonden Haaren, die seine Nase kitzeln. Nicht mit dem Kopf, der schwer auf seiner Brust liegt. Und schon gar nicht mit den Beinen, die irgendwann in der Nacht ihren Weg über und unter und zwischen seine gefunden haben. Harry starrt an die Decke und versucht, seinen Herzschlag zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass Draco Malfoy die zweite Nacht in Folge in seinem Bett verbracht hat, obwohl sie doch gerade einmal <em>befreundet</em> sind; mit viel Spielraum vielleicht gut, aber mit Sicherheit nicht am besten. Auch wenn Harry zum ersten Mal wirklich realisiert, wie oft er schon aufgewacht ist, Draco um ihn herumgewickelt wie eine Brezel. Und eventuell bedeutet das ja, dass sie doch ein bisschen besser befreundet sind als gut.<br/> <br/>Harry lässt den Abend zuvor Revue passieren. Er denkt daran, wie er den Laptop auf das Nachttischchen gestellt hatte. Er wollte in seine Jogginghose schlüpfen, doch als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Draco sie bis vor ein paar Stunden getragen hatte, hatte er sie stattdessen ans Fußende des Bettes gelegt und eine zweite aus dem Schrank geholt. Er wechselte seine Jeans gegen die Jogginghose, tauschte sein einfarbiges Shirt gegen ein weiches, ausgewaschenes, frisch nach Waschmittel riechendes <i>Herr der Ringe</i>-Shirt ein. Mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen hat er die DVD in das Laufwerk und anschließend sich auf das Bett gelegt. Er warf seinen Arm über die Augen und es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, bis Draco das Zimmer betrat, still die nächste Folge auswählte und sich neben Harry ins Bett legte. Seinen Kopf auf Harrys Bauch, seinen Arm über Harrys Hüftknochen drapiert, die Hand auf der anderen Seite unter seinen Rücken schiebend. Als das Intro verklungen war, murmelte Draco: »<i>Dirk Gently</i> ist kein Film.«<br/> <br/>»Ich darf aussuchen, hast Du gesagt.« Harrys freie Hand fand ihren Weg in Dracos viel zu weiches Haar. (Eine Sache, die er häufig tut, wie ihm auffällt. Fast immer eigentlich, wenn sie zusammen in einem ihrer Betten liegen und Filme schauen oder Serien. Manchmal auch, wenn er auf dem Sofa in ihrer Küche sitzt, um zu lernen, und Draco mit einem Buch in der Hand zu ihm kommt und seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß legt.)<br/> <br/>Leises Tapsen erklang aus dem Flur und Leander streckte sein graues Näschen durch den Türrahmen und schnupperte, bevor er das Zimmer betrat und am Fußende aufs Bett sprang. Er rollte sich neben Dracos Waden zusammen und schnurrte leise.<br/> <br/>»Ich hab Dir auch gesagt, Dir täte eine neue Brille gut. Da hast Du Dich auch dazu entschlossen, <em>nicht</em> auf mich zu hören«, erwiderte Draco, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Die Hand, die nicht unter Harrys Rücken geschoben war, bewegte sich zu Harrys Gesicht und tatschte ein paar Mal bestimmt herum, wobei sie nur auf Harrys Nase und Harrys Unterarm traf. Dann nahm er sie wieder zurück. Das alles, ohne den Blick je vom kleinen Laptopbildschirm abzuwenden. »Du weißt, wie ungern ich irgendwas mit Elijah Wood schaue.«<br/> <br/>Harry antwortete nicht. Teilweise, weil er wusste, dass er keine Antwort darauf erhalten würde, was genau Draco an Elijah Wood nicht mochte (schließlich hatte er es oft genug versucht), und zum Teil, weil er müde war und die Wärme und das Gewicht von Draco ihn sanft in den Schlaf zu lullen versuchten.<br/> <br/>Ihm war bewusst, dass er aufstehen und seine Zähne putzen sollte, doch dann hätte er Draco von sich schubsen und aufstehen müssen. Und dafür war Harry nicht bereit gewesen. (Vermutlich rührte sein Bedürfnis nach menschlichem Kontakt daher, dass er die meiste Zeit mit seiner Ausbildung beschäftigt war und kaum Zeit für Menschen in seinem Leben hatte – außer Draco, mit dem er schließlich auch zusammenlebte. Er war schon lange solo und das letzte Mal, dass er geküsst worden war, war Monate her. Vielleicht auch schon ein paar Jahre. Neunzehn oder knapp zwanzig müsste er gewesen sein, als Susan Bones ihn auf einer Feier geküsst hatte – und er sie vielleicht ein bisschen zurück. – Was auch immer es gewesen ist, was ihn davon abgehalten hat, Draco die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft aufzuzeigen, die bestimmt irgendwo existieren müssen, es ist am heutigen Morgen nicht verschwunden.)<br/> <br/>Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte er auf. Der Titelbildschirm der DVD wiederholte sich in einem endlosen Lauf. Draco atmete tief und ebenmäßig. Er rührte sich erst, als Harry versuchte, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Leise und schlaftrunken murmelte er: »Wohin gehst Du?«<br/> <br/>»Zähne putzen«, antwortete Harry, dann machte er ein <em>Shhh</em>-Geräusch, wie es Madame Pince in der Schulbibliothek immer getan hatte, wenn er sich zu laut mit Hermione und Ron unterhalten hatte. Oder besser: Wie es Madame Pince und Hermione gemacht hatten, wenn Harry und Ron sich zu laut unterhalten hatten. Obwohl Harry vermutlich sehr viel sanfter klang als die beiden es zustande bringen würden. »Du solltest vermutlich auch ins Bett.«<br/> <br/>Aufgrund seiner bloßen Füße dachte Harry beim Zähneputzen nicht weiter über irgendetwas nach außer der Kälte, die sich langsam in ihm breitmachte und ihn hoffen ließ, dass er bald wieder in sein vorgewärmtes Bett flüchten konnte.<br/> <br/>Als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam und das Licht im Flur löschte, lag Draco noch immer in seinem Bett. Er hatte die Jogginghose ausgezogen und neben dem Bett auf den Teppich geworfen, dann war er auf die andere Bettseite gerutscht, sodass Harry sich theoretisch nur noch auf die Bettkante setzen und umfallen musste.<br/> <br/>»Ich meinte nicht <em>mein</em> Bett«, sagte Harry ohne jegliche Kraft dahinter, denn er hatte es nicht in sich, Draco aus seinem Bett zu werfen. Also legte er sich zu Draco und während er es sich noch bequem machte (darauf achtend, Leander nicht aus Versehen zu treten), hörte er Draco leise entgegnen: »Keine kalten, knubbeligen Knie heute. Ich versprech‘s.«<br/> <br/>Und natürlich hielt er sein Versprechen nicht, sondern bohrte Harry seine knubbeligen Knie in die Schenkel, aber irgendwie, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, störte es Harry gar nicht so sehr, nachdem er sich erst einmal an den Druck gewöhnt hatte. Und das Gefühl eines anderen Körpers an seinem brachte ihn schnell dazu einzuschlafen.<br/> <br/>Noch zehn Minuten, bis sein Wecker klingelt. Jetzt ist wohl der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ab dem es sich nicht mehr lohnt, einzuschlafen. Er wird nur gereizt und erschöpft sein, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Aber eigentlich ist er auch gar nicht mehr wirklich müde. Höchstens ein bisschen schläfrig durch die Wärme unter der Decke.<br/> <br/>Wenn er jetzt aufsteht, hätte er ein wenig mehr Zeit für seinen schwarzen Tee oder die Dusche nach seiner morgendlichen Joggingrunde. Oder beides. – Stattdessen könnte er aber auch liegen bleiben, die Wärme genießen und seine Nachrichten checken. Die letzte Nachricht, die er gelesen hat, stammt von Ron, der ihm zur Abendessenszeit lediglich <cite>Bleib stark, tu‘s nicht</cite> geschrieben hat, als ob er gespürt hätte, dass Harry kurz davor gewesen ist, einzuknicken. Hätte Draco nicht eingelenkt und ihm noch weitere acht Tage geboten, hätte Harry vermutlich <i>Ja</i> gesagt. (Dabei hat es Harrys verräterischem Herzen bereits ausgereicht, als Draco seinen vollen Namen aussprach, als würde sein mittlerer Name einen ganz anderen Menschen aus ihm machen.)<br/> <br/>Unwillig tastet er nach seiner Brille und setzt sie auf, bevor er auf sein Handy schaut. Auf seinem Sperrbildschirm sind, seitdem er das Handy weggelegt hat, viel zu viele Nachrichten aufgetaucht. Ginny hat ihm geschrieben, dass es in Ordnung wäre, sie wäre kurzfristig aufgehalten worden, sie hätte ihm also sowieso absagen müssen. Er schreibt ihr <cite>Draco hat sich verausgabt und gekocht (frag nicht), ich wurde also mehr oder minder gut unterhalten. Hoffe, es war nichts Schlimmes?</cite></p>
<p>Er schreibt Hermione eine Nachricht, in der er sie um ein Treffen bittet. Wenn es auch nur einen einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten gibt, der den genauen Durchblick hat und unabhängig von den persönlichen Gefühlen Entscheidungen treffen kann, dann ist es Hermione; und wenn sie ihm nicht sagen kann, ob es ein fataler Fehler wäre, Draco zu helfen, dann kann es auch kein anderer Mensch. (Ron ist voreingenommen und hartnäckig. Harry kann das auch sein, das weiß er. Aber in diesem Falle sieht er nicht dieselbe Gefahr, die Ron ihm in kräftigsten Farben ausmalt. Er sieht nicht Draco, der versucht, ihm auf der Nase herumzutanzen und das Äußerste auszureizen. Er sieht nicht, wie Draco sich egoistisch nimmt, was er will, ohne Rücksicht auf Harrys Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zu nehmen. Ehrlicher Weise besteht viel ihrer Beziehung daraus, dass Draco sich nimmt und Harry bereitwillig gibt und gibt und gibt. Aber die Sache ist doch, dass Harry sich keineswegs ausgenutzt oder überansprucht fühlt. Eigentlich hat Draco sogar ein recht gutes Gespür dafür, was er von Harry verlangen kann, mehr denn weniger direkt auf der Linie balancierend, die <em>in Ordnung</em> von <em>zu viel</em> abgrenzt, ohne sie tatsächlich zu übertreten. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen scheint Draco zu spüren, wie weit er wann gehen kann, um Harry höchstens zu nerven, aber nicht zu erzürnen. (Seine nächtlichen Eskapaden sind auf einem anderen Niveau, aber kann Harry sich wirklich längerfristig grämen, wenn er morgens mit dem Geruch nach Apfel und Zimt von Dracos Weihnachtsshampoo in der Nase aufwacht, der ihn nachts von behaglichen Wintermorgen träumen lässt?))<br/> <br/>Bedächtig legt Harry sein Handy wieder auf seinen Nachttisch und er lässt seinen Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen fallen.<br/> <br/>Draco ist ein warmes und festes Gewicht auf Harrys Brust und als er seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht, trifft sein Atem immer wieder warm und ein wenig feucht auf Harrys Halsschlagader. Harrys Blick fällt auf den sanften Schwung von Dracos Nase und den kleinen Leberfleck direkt neben der Spitze. (Manchmal, wenn Harry nicht nachdenkt, erwischt er sich dabei, wie er die Hand ausstrecken möchte, um den Leberfleck wegzuwischen, bevor er sich daran erinnert, dass Draco und er nicht diese Art von Beziehung zueinander haben, und dass es, nun ja, ein inhärenter Part von Dracos Haut ist.)<br/> <br/>Ein Räuspern, um den Schlaf aus seiner Kehle zu vertreiben, dann flüstert Harry: »Ich muss aufstehen.« <br/> <br/>Aber Draco rührt sich nicht, nur eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in seinem Atemmuster deutet darauf hin, dass er Harry gehört und davon aufgewacht ist. Draco jedoch wäre nicht Draco, wenn er sich davon beirren ließe und Harrys indirekten Wunsch direkt erfüllen würde, ohne sich vorher noch zu einem Ärgernis zu machen. (Nicht wirklich, weil Harry sich ärgert oder belästigt fühlt, sondern weil er Verpflichtungen einzuhalten hat und Draco den Wunsch in ihm weckt, verantwortungslos und schwelgerisch zu sein; ein Mensch, der seine Laufrunde ausfallen lässt, um die sanften Atembewegungen einer anderen Person an seinem Brustkorb zu genießen und zu beobachten, wie sich die Schatten unter Dracos Wimpern verändern, wenn die Sonne über den Himmel kriecht; ein Mensch, der sich keine Gedanken um die Zahlen auf seiner Uhr macht und stattdessen die Augen noch einmal schließt und wartet, bis Draco wieder eingeschlafen ist und sanft zu schnarchen beginnt.)<br/> <br/>»Nein, wirklich«, sagt Harry, statt seinem Bedürfnis nachzugeben. »Ich muss echt aufstehen.«<br/>Immer noch kein Wort von sich gebend langt Draco nach oben und klatscht seine Hand in Harrys Gesicht, vermutlich um etwaige weitere Worte im Keim zu ersticken, aber er bedeckt mehr Harrys Nase und Brille, weswegen Harry sich nachher tatsächlich die Mühe machen muss, seine Brille zu putzen, damit kein Mensch die Fingerabrücke sehen kann, die Draco hinterlassen hat. Und damit er selbst vielleicht auch etwas sehen kann, wenn er nachher im Hörsaal sitzt.<br/> <br/>»Draco«, nuschelt Harry in Dracos Handfläche hinein. »Rutsch rüber.«<br/>Die Hand in Harrys Gesicht übt mehr Druck auf seine Nasenspitze aus und presst das Metallgestell seiner Brille fester in seinen Nasenrücken hinein. Harry seufzt und Draco murmelt: »Fünf Minuten noch, Babe.« <br/> <br/>Harry, der gerade die Hand gehoben hat, um Draco von sich herunterzuschieben, hält mitten in der Bewegung inne. Welcher schwelgerische Teil in ihm auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, Draco immer wieder in sein Bett zu lassen, ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit derselbe, der Harry jetzt erstarren lässt im Angesicht eines einzigen, nichtsbedeutenden Wortes.<br/> <br/>Vorsichtig fragt er, die Hand noch immer Zentimeter von Dracos Schulter entfernt schwebend: »Was?«<br/> <br/>»Fünf Mi-nu-ten«, antwortet Draco und bei ihm klingt es mehr wie die pointierte Ansage eines Uhrzeitentelephons; die fünf zerteilt in zwei Silben, die Harry sagen sollen, dass er sich ganz lächerlich anstellt gerade; als ob es nicht Draco wäre, der ganz abstruse Dinge sagt. <br/> <br/>»Das ist nicht, was ich meine«, sagt Harry. Seine Hand fällt neben ihm auf das Laken zurück, während seine Stimme nach hintenraus immer leiser wird. (Vielleicht ist das eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen, vielleicht hätte er einfach darüber hinwegsehen müssen. Schließlich ist Draco vermutlich so müde wie Harry und hat gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie er Harry genannt hat.)<br/> <br/>Die Linie von Dracos Schultern spannt sich minimal an, nur ganz kurz, dann wird er wieder ganz schwer und entspannt, als hätte es den Moment nicht gegeben. Er sagt viel zu leise, beinahe zaghaft schon: »<em>Oh.</em> Babe?« Seine Stimme in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und der Sanftheit der Erkenntnis, dass Harry sich wieder verspannt hat, und seine Nase in Falten geworfen, als unterdrücke er ein Lachen.<br/> <br/>»Babe«, wiederholt Draco und Harry kann das Grinsen, das sich nun doch auf Dracos Lippen ausbreitet, an der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses spüren. »Wie soll ich meinen Morgen gebührend einleiten, wenn mein Freund aufsteht, bevor ich richtig wach bin? <br/> <br/>»Dein Freund«, wiederholt Harry und es ist ein absolutes Wunder, dass es nicht vollkommen tonlos geschieht. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Fassungslosigkeit oder Verwirrung überwiegt. (Was er absolut ignoriert, ist die Wärme, die sich unter seinem Zwerchfell ausbreitet, und etwas, das er in einem wagemutigeren Moment vielleicht als Genugtuung bezeichnen würde.)<br/> <br/>Draco seufzt. »Für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Hörst Du mir denn nie zu, wenn ich Dir meine elaborierten Pläne darlege, Dich zu meinem fake Date zu machen?« Er dreht seinen Kopf minimal und seine Nase stößt gegen Harrys Kieferknochen. »Babe, Du musst anfangen, mir richtig zuzuhören, wenn ich Dir wichtige Dinge erkläre.«<br/> <br/>»Nonstop?«, fragt Harry.<br/> <br/>Die Art und Weise, in der Dracos Finger sich in Harrys Shirt graben und sein linkes Bein sich noch weiter um Harrys rechtes windet, entscheidet bereits, dass Harry sich so bald nicht aus dem Bett bewegen wird. Oder, wenn es nach Draco geht, überhaupt nicht. <br/> <br/>»Natürlich nonstop«, antwortet Draco irritiert. »Warum sollte ich wollen, dass Du mir nur die Hälfte der Zeit zuhörst?«<br/> <br/>»Nein, ich meine: Du willst das mit der fake Beziehung durchziehen — nonstop?« Harry starrt an die Decke, vielleicht weil ihm alle Worte fehlen, weiterzumachen. Vielleicht weil er einfach aufgibt.<br/> <br/>»Ja, natürlich«, erwidert Draco. »Bis zur Hochzeit bekommst Du die Boyfriend Experience. Nichts zu danken.«<br/> <br/>Es gibt wirklich nichts zu danken.<br/> <br/>»Was umfasst die Boyfriend Experience? Ich hab Dich noch nie in einer Beziehung erlebt.« Harry versucht, sein eines Bein unter Draco hervorzuziehen, weil Dracos Ferse ihm langsam aber sicher das Blut abschnürt und sich bereits die ersten Einschlaferscheinungen in seiner Wade breitmachen.<br/> <br/>Draco scheint sein Herumrutschen mehr als Fluchtversuch zu interpretieren, weswegen er sich noch ein wenig enger um Harry windet; Efeu in Eschenborke mäßig. Der Arm, der nicht zu der Hand gehört, die sich noch immer in Harrys Shirt verkrallt hat, windet sich um Harrys Taille und plötzlich hat Harry eine zweite Hand im Shirt. (Vielleicht sollte Harry sich einfach glücklich schätzen, dass die Hand <em>über</em> seinem Shirt ist. Es sind die kleinen Erfolge im Leben.)<br/> <br/>»Nun«, Draco zieht das Wort in die Länge, als wäre es das verspielte <em>Oh</em> einer Ballade, »siehst Du, das ist vollkommen personen- und situationsabhängig.«<br/> <br/>»Ich denke, eine ungefähre Einschätzung meiner Person und unserer Situation wäre genügend«, erwidert Harry, aber er kann sich auch nicht davon abhalten, dass sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schleicht. Draco ist so unfassbar ... unfassbar.<br/> <br/>Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen, als müsse Draco sich erst seiner eigenen Gedanken klarwerden, aber vermutlich legt er sich nur gerade eine Geschichte zurecht, um auf Harrys Frage zu antworten. Er sagt: »Für Dich und die Situation, in der wir uns befinden? Kosenamen, reichlich sogar, Darling. Das ist mein Bett, falls Du es noch nicht bemerkt hast. Vielleicht koch ich mehr für Dich. Vielleicht massier ich Deine Schultern. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber ich halte Dich nicht vom Träumen ab. Träume sind gut für Deine Poren.« Harry gibt ein Schnauben von sich. »Nein, wirklich. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Traum stirbt, reinigt das Salz der daraus resultierenden Tränen Deine Haut. Schlag’s nach, Darling, das ist pure Wissenschaft.«<br/> <br/>»Manchmal mach ich mir Sorgen um Dich«, sagt Harry leise, aber Draco winkt ab.<br/> <br/>»Ach was, ich lerne in meinem Studium eben lebensnahe und -wichtige Dinge. Die reine Haut hab ich von Natur aus, keine Tränen im Schaffensprozess involviert.« Joviale Worte aus einem Mund, der immer noch viel zu nah an Harrys Halsschlagader schwebt. »Vielleicht wirst Du Dich einfach überraschen lassen müssen, was die Boyfriend Experience umfasst.«<br/> <br/>»Das klingt weder vielversprechend noch wie ein guter Deal«, erwidert Harry.<br/> <br/>»Es ist ein grandioser Deal, phantastisch, absolut hanebüchen, dass ich Dir das anbiete, und dafür im Gegenzug nur eine einzige Familienfeier verlange«, antwortet Draco verschmitzt. »Und jetzt bleib liegen und lass mich weiterschlafen.«<br/> <br/>Obwohl sein Wecker gleich wieder klingeln wird und er bald losmuss, findet Harry einen Moment später seine Hand in Dracos Nacken und seine Finger irgendwo zwischen Dracos Haarsträhnen vergraben. <br/> <br/>Harry stellt fest: »Du schläfst überhaupt nicht mehr.«<br/> <br/>»Nein«, gibt Draco unumwunden zu, »aber ich <em>genieße</em> und was den nachherigen Erholungsgrad angeht, kommt das weiterschlafen doch durchaus sehr nah. – Also lass mich Dich genießen, schöner Mann.«<br/> <br/>Und es ist nicht so, als hätte Harry noch irgendetwas gebraucht, um ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen zu lassen, aber diese Wortkombination versetzt ihm den endgültigen Schlag. (Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solche Worte von irgendeinem Menschen an einen anderen gehört zu haben. Und Draco sagt sie so selbstsicher und -verständlich, dass Harry sich fragt, wie es wäre, wenn Draco es ernst meinen würde. Wie viel von wem, was Draco sagt, lediglich eine Darbietung ist, die er nur für Harrys Augen und Ohren inszeniert, und wie viel Ernst in jedem Sentiment steckt.)<br/> <br/>Als Harrys Wecker klingelt, fasst Harry bloß nach seinem Handy, um es auszuschalten und einen Wecker zu stellen, der ihm gerade noch so erlauben wird, ein Frühstück auf dem Weg nach draußen zu schnappen, bevor er sich auf den Weg machen muss, um halbwegs pünktlich zu kommen. (Vielleicht genießt er auch.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. aka das fake dating au, in dem ich incredibly gay für pansy bin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco versucht maßgeblich zu prokrastinieren (wie ich tbh), aber bekommt stattdessen den Kopf von Pansy gewaschen, wie es sich gehört. In diesem Haus lieben und respektieren wir (meine Interpretation von) Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>Dies ist wlw/mlm-Solidarität in Reinform.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ich wollte eigentlich nur bissi planen und meinen big bang prokrastinieren, aber dann hab ich ein kapitel geschrieben?</p><p>(ich: "ich poste das nicht fünf minuten nach dem schreiben, ohne korrektur zu lesen"<br/>auch ich: [tut genau dies])</p><p>last but not least: pls don't @ me weger dialekt, es ist 2021, wir legen die oppressiven fesseln der hochdeutschen diktatur ab und heißen sprachvielfalt mit offenen armen willkommen</p><div class="center">
  <p>»<i>It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself</i><br/><i>I love how you can tell all the pieces of me</i>«<br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=339766#t339766">#_2789</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Essen (erwähnt), Sex (diskutiert), Tod (idiomatisch)</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vier Stunden. Es sind vier ganze, langweilige, leere Wohnungsstille gefüllte Stunden vergangen, seit Harry gegangen ist, um etwas für seine Ausbildung zu tun oder zu lernen oder alten Damen über die Straße zu helfen oder was auch immer Harry macht, wenn er das Haus verlässt. Eigentlich, wenn es nach Draco geht, ist es vollkommen egal, was Harry tut, es ist nur wichtig, dass er es nicht in Dracos Nähe tut. Zum einen, weil Draco dann keine Ausrede hat, die Vorarbeit für seine Kurse am Montag einfach nicht zu leisten, und zum anderen, weil Dracos Zwölfstufenplan ein wenig darauf baut, dass Harry tatsächlich anwesend ist. (Es sind nicht wirklich zwölf Stufen, mehr eine grobe Leitlinie. Erstens: Frag Harry, Dein Date für die Hochzeit zu sein. Zweitens: ??? Drittens: Profit. – Es hat wie ein narrensicherer Plan geklungen, als er ihn sich überlegt hat. Könnte aber auch an seinem Trunkenheitslevel gelegen haben.)</p><p>Draco lässt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und gibt ein melodramatisches Stöhnen von sich, bis ihm auffällt, dass der einzige, der ihn hören kann, Leander ist, der sich von seinen Bemühungen, besonders leidend zu wirken, nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zeigt.</p><p>»Du bist nutzlos«, wirft Draco dem Kater entgegen, der auf seinem Kissen liegt und nicht einmal den Kopf hebt, um anzuerkennen, dass Draco mit ihm gesprochen hat. »Absolut nutzlos!« Leanders Ohr zuckt im Schlaf und Draco fühlt sich ein wenig im Stich gelassen.</p><p>»Wärst Du ein Hund oder zumindest ein empathischeres Exemplar Deiner Spezies, dann würdest Du meine Not spüren und könntest Dich nicht so aus der Affäre ziehen«, stellt Draco fest, aber es steckt keine wirkliche Härte in den Worten. Stattdessen hat sich Aufgebrachtheit in seine Stimme geschlichen, weil ihm aufgefallen ist, dass er tatsächlich an dem Punkt angekommen ist, an dem er mit der Katze seines Mitbewohners spricht.</p><p>Draco zeigt anklagend auf Leander. »Das ist Deine Schuld.« Leander dreht den Kopf, sodass die Hälfte seines Unterkiefers sichtbar wird, während er sich in seine eigene Pfote kuschelt, und Draco fragt sich, ob er jetzt schon von Katzen gefoppt wird. Reicht es nicht, dass Harry seine Lamentos von heute Morgen nicht erhört hat?</p><p>Vielleicht fehlt ihm einfach sozialer Kontakt, der nicht aus Harry und einer verdammten Katze besteht.</p><p>Dracos Blick fällt auf die Uhr – fünf vor Zwölf, welch Ironie – und dann auf die Aufgaben, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegen und ihn förmlich anschreien, sich endlich mit etwas zu beschäftigen, das nicht sein leicht zu beseitigendes Elend ist. Aber Draco ist nicht <em>gut</em> darin, sich nicht auf sein eigenes Unwohlbefinden zu versteifen, wenn er erst einmal bemerkt, dass es da ist, weshalb er mit einem Seufzen nach seinem Handy greift und, bevor er die Entscheidung noch einmal infrage stellen kann, das kleine Kamerasymbol in seinem Chat mit Pansy antippt. (Sein Nachrichtenverlauf mit ihr informiert ihn pflichtbeflissen, dass er seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit ihr geschrieben hat, was, wenn Draco gefragt würde, Hochverrat gleichkommt. Er hat Aufmerksamkeit von Pansy verdient. Im Generellen, aber auch im Speziellen, weil sie es für nötig gehalten hat, nach <em>Harvard</em> zu gehen für ein Semester, und das alles auch noch, ohne Draco vorher zu fragen, ob er denn okay damit wäre, dass sie sich einfach so aus seinem Leben herausnimmt. Pansy ist eine schlechte Freundin, hier hört ihr es zuerst.)</p><p>Es klingelt nur ein paar Sekunden lang, bevor Pansy seinen Anruf entgegennimmt und ihn aus schlafverkrusteten, kleinen Augen anblickt, als hätte er ihr direkt vor die Füße gespuckt. Auf ihrer Wange zeichnen sich Spuren ihres Kissens ab und ihre Haare stehen von ihrem Kopf als, als hätte sie sich in die Mitte eines kleinen Sturmes gestellt. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf zaubert er die Information hervor, dass es kurz vor sieben für sie sein muss; an einem Donnerstag wohlgemerkt, weswegen er nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen kann, warum sie noch nicht auf den Beinen ist. (Egal, dass er selbst erst um kurz nach acht aufgestanden ist, was zugegebenermaßen sogar recht früh für seine Verhältnisse ist.)</p><p>»Guten Morgen, Pansy Parkinson«, flötet er mit einem zuckertriefenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Ich hoffe, mein Anruf kommt nicht ungelegen.«</p><p>Sein Anruf kommt absolut ungelegen, wenn ihrem ausdruckslosen, vielleicht sogar einen Ticken mörderischen Gesicht Glauben geschenkt werden darf. Aber letztendlich ist sie selbst schuld, wenn sie ihr Handy auf laut stellt, wenn sie schlafen geht. Ein lautes Handy bei Nacht schreit doch förmlich: <em>Ruf mich an</em>, und wer wäre Draco, diesem Wunsch nicht entgegenzukommen? Er ist nichts, wenn nicht zuvorkommend.</p><p>»Draco Malfoy«, sagt sie und Draco ist sich absolut sicher, dass unter ihrem genervten Tonfall irgendwo Zuneigung schlummert; er könnte sie herauskitzeln, wenn er wollte, aber er hat eine Mission hier und die lautet nicht <em>Beschwichtige Pansy</em>, sondern <em>Aufmerksamkeit</em>. »Was zur Hölle willst Du?«</p><p>»Ist das eine Art und Weise seinen besten Freund zu begrüßen?«, fragt Draco mit gespielter Entrüstung in der Stimme. »Solltest Du nicht eher besorgt fragen, was mich Dich so früh aus den Federn treiben lässt? Vielleicht habe ich einen Notfall an der Hand, den nur Du beseitigen kannst. Hast Du daran schon einmal gedacht?«</p><p>Sie rollt mit den Augen, während sie sich gescheit aufsetzt und bevor sie sich mit dem Handballen den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht reibt, und steht dann auf, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Kaffeepulver in ihrem Hängeschrank zu machen, weil Pansy <em>natürlich</em> eine Kaffeemaschine in ihrem Wohnheimzimmer hat, was auch sonst.</p><p>»Nachdem Du weder weinst noch defensiv am Zicken bist, geh ich davon aus, dass Du angerufen hast, um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, wofür es einfach viel zu früh ist«, erwidert Pansy barsch und weil Draco einfach der beste und gütigste Mensch auf diesem Planeten ist, lässt er ihr den Tonfall durchgehen, schließlich hatte sie noch keinen einzigen Tropfen braune Bohnenbrühe.</p><p>Aber so sehr er sie auch liebt, er kann ihr nicht <em>alles</em> durchgehen lassen, was sie ihm da entgegenpfeffert, weil er einerseits einen Ruf zu wahren hat und andererseits extreme Langeweilenfrustration, die es abzubauen gilt. Also täuscht er ein entrüstetes nach Luft Schnappen vor und schießt zurück: »Ich <em>weine</em> nicht, wenn die Situation es nicht zwingend verlangt, und niemals in meinem Leben habe ich <em>defensiv gezickt</em>, ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, was Du damit überhaupt meinst. Jegliche Abwehrhaltung meinerseits ist gerechtfertigt, immer. Hast Du überlegt, ob Du vielleicht einfach eine schlechte Freundin bist, wenn Dich mein wunderschönes Gesicht am Morgen nicht glücklich macht?«</p><p>»Du hast mich ertappt«, stellt sie resigniert, aber auch mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen, fest, während sie eine unmenschliche Menge Kaffeepulver in den Filter schaufelt. »Ich bin eine schrecklich schlechte Freundin und Du solltest unbedingt den Kontakt zu mir abbrechen, weil Du so viel <em>Besseres</em> verdient hast als mich.« Sie nickt, als müsse sie ihre eigenen Worte bestätigen. »Am besten beginnst Du gleich jetzt damit und machst Dir ein Tinderprofil oder was auch immer die Jugend heutzutage macht, um Freundschaften zu knüpfen.«</p><p>»Tinder ist nicht für Freundschaften?!« Draco versucht wirklich, sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber jetzt, da er Pansys Stimme hört und ihr Gesicht dabei sieht, wie sie geistesabwesend an ihrer Augenbraue kratzt, kann er die zärtlichen Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, die sich in seinem Brustkorb ausbreiten wie Efeuranken.</p><p>Sie seufzt kaum hörbar über das einsetzende Kaffeekochwasser. »Draco, muss ich Dir alles immer erklären? Du machst Dir ein Tinderprofil, Du stellst den Suchradius nur auf Frauen, Du schreibst in Dein Profil, dass Du schwul bist. Tada, Du findest eine neue beste Freundin, die Du um sechs Uhr morgens anrufen kannst, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie Dich im Stich lässt.«  Sie hält inne. »Vielleicht stellst Du Männer und Frauen ein, dann kannst Du gleich alle Deine Bedürfnisse auf einmal befriedigen.«</p><p>Auch wenn Draco es nicht laut zugeben würde, aber das ist nicht der fürchterlichste Plan, den er je gehört hat. Eigentlich könnte das sogar funktionieren. Schade, dass er nicht auf der Suche nach neuen Kontakten ist, sondern lediglich damit kämpft, seine bisherigen nicht zu verlieren.</p><p>»Hmm«, macht Draco, während er Pansy dabei zusieht, wie sie halb in die Knie geht, das Handy inzwischen an ihren Schminkspiegel auf dem Schreibtisch gelehnt, und mit nur einer Sache im Kopf dem Kaffee dabei zusieht, wie er in die Kanne tropft. »Weißt Du, mein <em>Freund</em> könnte unzufrieden damit sein, wenn ich mir ein Tinderprofil mache, um nette Jungs kennenzulernen. Oder nicht so nette, je nachdem.«</p><p>Pansys Blick reißt sich mit einem Mal von ihrem Kaffee fort und sie starrt unterhalb der kleinen Frontkamera direkt in Dracos Gesicht, als ob sie sich verhört oder Draco verkündet hätte, dass er jetzt sein Studium abbricht, um als Schafhirte in Island zu leben.</p><p>»<em>Dein Freund??</em>«, stößt sie ungläubig aus und greift hektisch nach ihrem Handy, um es näher an ihr Gesicht zu bringen, als würden sich Dracos Worte ändern, wenn sie sein Gesicht nur intensiv genug mit ihren Augen abtastet. »Ist das, warum Du anrufst? Du hast endlich einen Freund und Deine Strähne sexuellen Misserfolges endet und ich darf endlich wieder in Frieden über meine Techtelmechtel sprechen, ohne dass Du <em>woe is me</em> mäßig in Tränen ausbrichst und es dann stundenlang nur noch um Dein Leid geht?«</p><p>Für einen kleinen Moment ist Draco tatsächlich sprachlos, weil das ganze doch nur als witziger Aufhänger für sein eigentliches Gesprächsthema hätte dienen sollen; ein beiläufiger Kommentar, um ihr Interesse zu wecken und – noch ein bisschen wichtiger als das – auszutesten, wie es sich anfühlt, Harry als seinen Freund zu bezeichnen, wenn es nicht Harry und Harry allein ist, mit dem Draco gerade redet. Ein Testen des Wortes auf seiner Zunge, um zu sehen, ob er es seinen Eltern gegenüber glaubhaft behaupten können wird. (Er denkt, die Chancen stehen gut, wenn er Pansy dazu gebracht hat, seine Worte für wahr zu halten, die ihn tatsächlich kennt und die er nicht unbedingt <em>gerne</em> anlügt.)</p><p>»Zuallererst einmal: Was fällt Dir ein?« Er kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig bricht, während seine Augenbrauen nach oben schießen und sich Röte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitet, die absolut kein Recht hat, sich dort wiederzufinden. »Wann habe ich jemals Deine ein-nächtigen sexuellen Eskapaden als Sprungbrett für wehleidiges Jammern genutzt?« Außer halt jedes Mal, er weiß es doch, erinnert sich an jedes einzelne mit erschreckender Klarheit, und fühlt sich jetzt im Nachhinein ein wenig schuldig, verdammtes Gewissen. »Das ist Rufmord. Was Du gleich mit um die Ecke bringst ist mein Sinn für Diskretion, denn, nur weil ich Dir nicht von allem erzähle, was sich in meinem Schlafzimmer abspielt, heißt das nicht, dass ich <em>sexuellen Misserfolg</em> habe.«</p><p>Er schnaubt unzufrieden.</p><p>»Mein Fehler«, stimmt Pansy sarkastisch zu, bevor sie sich räuspert und in einer erschreckend guten Imitation seines Tonfalles fortfährt: »<em>Pansy, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, ich sage das nicht leichtherzig, der Typ hatte den schönsten—</em>«</p><p>»Okay! Okay! Ich hab’s ja verstanden!«, unterbricht er sie, bevor sie ein ganzes <em>Ding</em> draus machen kann. »Eins zu Null für Pansy, Du machst das ganz phantastisch, Du Landplage.«</p><p>»Ich bin eine Weltplage, die Du so schrecklich vermisst, dass Du mich sogar aus dem Schlaf reißt«, korrigiert sie ihn und er stimmt ihr nicht zu, aber er widerspricht ihr auch nicht. Und sie versteht, weil Pansy ihn schon immer am besten verstanden hat, und die Falten auf ihrer Stirn glätten sich, als ihr Gesicht weicher und nachgiebiger wird. »Du hast jetzt also einen Freund.«</p><p>Sie gibt ihm einen Ausweg, damit sie nicht in emotionales Territorium eindringen müssen, das ihre Nerven für den Rest des Tages dünnreiben und seine schlechte Laune um sechzig Prozent hochschrauben würde. (Er ist ihr so dankbar, dass sie genauso wenig Wert auf Sentimentalitäten legt wie er; dass sie ihn nicht versucht, zum Gespräch zu überreden. Harry könnte niemals.)</p><p>»Na ja«, räumt Draco also ein, um das Gespräch in die richtige Bahn zu lenken, »nicht so ganz. Ich hab einen fake Freund für eine Familienfeier. Vielleicht, vermutlich. Ich weiß doch auch nicht.«</p><p>Normalerweise würde er nicht so schnell zugeben, dass er ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation mit Harry ist, aber das ist Pansy und sie ist so viele tausende Meilen entfernt, dass er Trost in der Tatsache findet, dass er, falls sie ihm etwas sagt, was er nicht hören möchte, einfach auflegen kann, ohne dass er sie je wiedersehen muss. Tinder existiert auch noch in ein paar Minuten.</p><p>Die Filtermaschine brodelt leise und verkündet damit laut und deutlich, dass es kein Wasser zum Brühen mehr gibt. Während Pansy also blindlings nach dem Kippschalter greift, um die Maschine auszuschalten, gesteht sie ein, als würde es ihr größte Schmerzen bereiten: »Ich bin raus aus dem Gespräch.«</p><p>»Mutter beharrt darauf, dass ich <em>Plus Eins</em> angekreuzt habe auf einer Hochzeitseinladung«, erklärt Draco mit unbeteiligter Stimme, »und weil ich mir die Blöße nicht geben kann, dort nun allein aufzutauchen, versuche ich momentan, Harry zu vergattern, mit mir dorthin zu gehen. Vorzugsweise als mein Freund. Welch bessere Chance, sich ein für alle Mal vor der gesamten Verwandtschaft zu outen, Du kennst das ja.«</p><p>Sie sie ihn unbeeindruckt an.</p><p>»Er hat beinahe ja gesagt«, fährt Draco defensiv fort, als klar wird, dass Pansy nicht vorhat, auf seine Ausführung einzugehen. »Du wärst auch überzeugt davon, dass er mitmacht, wenn Du sein Gesicht gesehen hättest, als ich ihm erklärt habe, was es alles für Vorzüge hat, mich fake zu daten.«</p><p>Sie sieht nicht unbedingt beeindruckter aus als vorher und in Draco breitet sich ein gewisser Trotz aus, weil sie ihm das Gefühl gibt, dass er die undurchdachteste und schlechteste Entscheidung seines Lebens getroffen hat. (Und das ist nun einfach nicht wahr, denn die hat er definitiv mit achtzehn mit Theo getroffen, worüber sie nicht mehr sprechen, also kann sie sich diesen Blick bitte sparen?)</p><p>»Hör zu, Pansy«, sagt Draco und es klingt für einen Moment zumindest so, als hätte er vor, einzulenken, was er natürlich nicht hat, »Du kannst mich bös anschauen, wie Du willst, aber das macht meine Entscheidung nicht rückgängig und meine Situation nicht weniger vertrackt. Es macht nur, dass ich Dich unausstehlich finde und auflegen will.«</p><p>»Vielleicht solltest Du auflegen«, erwidert sie, dann sieht Draco, wie sie ihre zweite Hand ans Handy anlegt und anfängt, auf dem Bildschirm herumzutippen, die Augen hin und her zuckend, als hätte sie angefangen, quer zu lesen. »Ich bin nämlich kurz davor, Deine Mutter anzurufen. Oder vielleicht halte ich Dir den Vortrag, dass Du der nutzloseste Mensch dieses Planeten bist, einfach selbst.« Er öffnet den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, aber sie peitscht einfach weiter voran. »Draco, denkst Du auch nur einmal nach in Deinem Leben.« Sie lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. »Das war keine Frage, tust Du nämlich nicht. Niemals. Du bist so kurzsichtig und schaust Dir nie das große Ganze an, bevor Du Entscheidungen triffst, die vielleicht Dein ganzes Leben beeinflussen. Weißt Du, was Du getan hast?«</p><p>Ihre Finger halten endlich still und ihr Blick fokussiert auf ihn, statt den Bildschirm weiter abzusuchen. Sie scheint gefunden zu haben, wonach sie sucht, und diesmal wagt er nicht, ihr irgendetwas Bockiges zu antworten, weil sie so in Fahrt ist, dass er nicht sicher ist, dass er sehen möchte, was sie erst über die Lippen bringt, wenn er sie etwas zu sehr anspornt.</p><p>»Du hast Deinen großen schwulen Schwarm gefragt, ob er auf engstem Raum viel Körperkontakt mit Dir hat und Deine Hand durch Dein Outing hinweg hält, damit Du nicht kneifst, wenn Dein Vater das nächste Mal fragt, wann Du endlich Erben in die Welt setzt«, wirft sie ihm vor und Draco wünscht sich, er hätte sie nicht vor ihrem ersten Kaffee angerufen, weil sie dann vielleicht etwas sanfter mit ihm wäre. Er ist doch so ein zartes Pflänzchen, okay. »Du dachtest, es wäre wirklich, <em>wirklich</em> clever, Deinen großen, fetten, astronomisch sichtbaren schwulen Schwarm zu fragen, ob ihr Speichel austauschen wollt bei dem romantischsten Event, das die christlich-konservative Welt kennt. Das hast Du getan, Draco, und Du bist auch noch richtig, <em>richtig</em> stolz darauf, weil Du <em>nicht nachdenkst.</em>«</p><p>In Ordnung. Ja. Okay. Fair. Soweit hat Draco tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Also, nicht, dass es einen Schwarm gäbe, worüber er nachdenken müsste, weil er schließlich nicht auf Harry steht – Gott bewahre –, aber dass er seinen besten Freund gefragt hat, ob der ihn an einem absolut romantischen Ort küssen wollen würde … das ist in Dracos Überlegungen bisher nicht vorgekommen. Eigentlich hat er nicht einmal wirklich in Betracht gezogen, dass er Harry vielleicht küssen muss, damit er glaubhaft vortäuschen kann, dass sie ein unfassbar verliebtes Pärchen sind.</p><p>»Ih, pfui, bäh«, ruft Draco aus, weil er seine Prioritäten richtig sortiert hat und genau weiß, worauf er sich als erstes konzentrieren sollte. »Ich steh doch nicht auf Harry! Und warum musst Du das so sagen, was ist denn falsch mit Dir?«</p><p>»Ich bin ‘ne Lesbe, die keinen Bock mehr hat, Nachrichten von Dir zu bekommen, in denen drinsteht—« ihr Blick fällt wieder auf was auch immer sie neben seinem Videofensterchen offen hat »—<em>Wusstest Du, dass Harry, wenn er konzentriert ist, seine Zunge über seine Oberlippe legt?? Es ist so?? Süß??</em>—« sie wirft ihren Kopf dramatisch in ihren Nacken, zeigt ihm für einen Moment ihre Kehle »—<em>S.O.S.! Harry ist mit dem Kopf in meinem Schoß eingeschlafen, kann ihn nicht runterschubsen, schlimmer als die Katze!!</em>—« sie verzieht ihr Gesicht zu einer misslaunigen Grimasse »—<em>WTF!! Ich stand eben unter der Dusche und denke mir nichts Böses und Harry kommt einfach rein, um auf die Toilette zu gehen?? Ist der im Wald aufgewachsen, was ist los mit ihm?? Und dann kommt er noch nicht mal </em>unter <em>die Dusche zu mir?? Die Dreistigkeit!</em>«</p><p>»Okay!«, fällt Draco ihr ins Wort, weil sie offensichtlich nicht vorhat, so bald aufzuhören. Seine Wangen sind inzwischen so rot und heiß, dass es keinen Zweifel mehr daran gibt, dass Pansy es genau sehen kann. »Ich hab’s verstanden! Ich gebe auf! Da ist eventuell, vielleicht eine minimale Anziehung da. Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Pansy, mit der Fähigkeit, Schönheit zu erkennen. Das kannst Du mir doch nicht nachtragen!«</p><p>Für einen Moment schließt sie die Augen und atmet tief durch, als müsste sie alle Kraft aufwenden, nicht einfach aufzulegen, wie unhöflich.</p><p>»Draco, bei allem, was mir heilig ist«, sagt sie dann stattdessen, Stimme wieder ruhiger, aber immer noch ohne Zweifel entnervt, »ich liebe Dich, aber Du musst Dir dringend Verstand zulegen. Schau nach, ob Tesco das im Angebot hat, falls nicht, gehe ich heute Nachmittag gleich zu 7-11 und schick dir Express ‘nen Vorrat, weil ich es bei Gott nicht mehr ertrage, Dir weiter zuzuhören.«</p><p>Er schnappt nach Luft, diesmal überhaupt nicht vorgetäuscht, und wirft ihr vor: »Du bist so gemein?! Was hat Dich so verbittert gemacht, reicht Dein sexueller Erfolg nicht bis nach Amerika?«</p><p>Mit einem: »Doch und ich könnte gerade dabei sein, noch erfolgreicher zu sein, stattdessen höre ich mir Deine Schnapsideen an«, dreht sie ihre Kamera so, dass er einen Blick auf ihr Bett erhaschen kann, wo tatsächlich eine schläfrig dreinblickende Blondine liegt, die Hand vorsichtig zum Winken erhoben, offensichtlich peinlich berührt davon, plötzlich ins Gespräch miteingebunden zu werden.</p><p>»Du möchtest also, dass ich Dir <em>dankbar</em> dafür bin, dass Du mir den Arsch aufreißt?«, stößt Draco empört aus, statt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er sein Herz nicht <em>nur</em> vor Pansy blank gelegt hat, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. (Nicht, dass er irgendwas hieran geplant hätte. Eigentlich hatte er nur ein paar süße Rendezvousideen von ihr abstauben wollen. Nicht das hier, was auch immer es ist.)</p><p>Pansy sieht in die Kamera, als wäre sie bei <em>The Office</em>, und Draco wird unangenehm bewusst, dass gerade exakt das passiert ist, was sie ihm zuvor vorgeworfen hat: Dass sie ihm von einem Techtelmechtel erzählen möchte und er das Ruder herumreißt und sein eigenes Unwohlsein in den Vordergrund drängt. Also räuspert er sich, weil er schließlich kein schlechter Mensch und Freund ist, und sagt mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme (sie können es alle hören): »Oh, Pansy, welch freudiges Ereignis! Möchtest Du uns nicht bekanntmachen?«</p><p>»Nein«, erwidert Pansy und ihr Tonfall macht klar, dass das eine endgültige Entscheidung ist, er ist in Ungnade gefallen und muss erst wieder auf gutem Fuß mit ihr stehen, bevor sie ihm von sich erzählt. Ihm soll’s recht sein. (Ist es ihm aber nicht. Er kommt überhaupt nicht damit klar, wenn Pansy unzufrieden mit ihm ist. Es frisst ihn innen drinnen auf.)</p><p>»Was muss ich tun, dass Du verstehst, dass es meine einzige Möglichkeit war und ich sehr wohl sehr gut darüber nachgedacht habe, was ich da tue?«, fragt Draco, um das Gespräch weg von der Unannehmlichkeit der Situation zu lenken. Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Oder sie wird erkennen, dass er Recht hat und sie wird ihre Unzufriedenheit vergessen; vielleicht wird sie sogar bereuen, dass sie ihm so viel Schlechtes unterstellt hat. Das geschähe ihr gerade recht.</p><p>»Weißt Du was«, lenkt sie ein, genauso willig, das Thema für den Moment hinter sich zu lassen, »gönn mir. Warum denkst Du, könnte es eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen sein, Deinen großen schwulen Schwarm zu fragen, ob er Dich fake datet?«</p><p>Er verdreht die Augen. »Hör auf, es so zu nennen. Gut, ich finde, dass Harry schön anzuschauen ist, verklag mich doch. Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihm mein Herz schenken will oder was für einen romantischen Unfug Du Dir auch immer dabei gedacht hast. Harry ist die sinnvollste Lösung für mein Problem. Ich will mich endlich endgültig outen, meine Mutter erwartet sowieso, dass ich ein Anhängsel mitbringe, und Harry ist ein netter Kerl, der mich nicht im Stich lassen wird.« Es kostet ihn alle seine Kraft, nicht mit seiner kühlen Hand über seine erhitzten Wangen zu fahren, weil Pansy sonst sofort denken würde, dass irgendwas im Argen liegt. »Ich hab überlegt, irgendwen anders zu fragen, glaub mir. Aber fast alle Leute, die ich kenne, haben meine Eltern bereits kennengelernt, kein Mensch würde mir glauben, dass ich Blaise date. Und dem Rest würde ich unter keinen Umständen zutrauen, meiner Familie glaubhaft vorzuspielen, dass wir ein Paar sind.«</p><p>Etwas leiser, als wäre es nur ein beiläufiger Nebengedanke und nicht der Haupthaken an der ganzen Geschichte, fügt Draco hinzu: »Außerdem kennst Du meine Familie. Das will ich keinem zumuten, der es nicht vertragen kann.«</p><p>Plötzlich breitet sich Verständnis auf Pansys Gesicht aus und ihr scheint endlich klarzuwerden, dass Draco vielleicht nicht über die Problematik seines berührungshungrigen Herzens und einer liebevollen Hand daran nachgedacht hat, aber sehr wohl über die seiner aristokratisch-versnobbten Familie und seines progressiv-linken Freundeskreises.</p><p>»Ach, Liebherz«, seufzt Pansy ergeben und das erste Mal, seit sie angefangen haben, miteinander zu videotelephonieren, ist keine Spur trotzigen Kampfes mehr in ihrer Stimme zu finden. Stattdessen nur Resignation und das kleinste bisschen Mitleid. Draco hasst Mitleid so sehr. Aber Pansy tut das auch, was sie offensichtlich dazu motiviert, in eine andere Richtung als zu erwarten wäre zu gehen. »Kein Mensch würde glauben, dass <em>Blaise Dich</em> daten würde. Du könntest Dich niemals so hoch schlafen. Blaise spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga als Du.«</p><p>Ihr Kopf verschwindet kurz aus dem Bild, während sie den Hängeschrank öffnet und zwei Tassen hervorholt, die verdächtig nach einem Set hässlicher Tassen aussehen, die er ihr nach einem Streit zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, weil er ihr schlecht <em>nichts</em> schenken konnte, aber auch nicht wollte, dass sie tatsächlich etwas bekam, worüber sie sich freuen würde. (Anscheinend ist seine Mission <em>wirklich</em> erfolgreich gewesen, wenn sie es für nötig gehalten hatte, die Tassen ans andere Ende der Welt mitzunehmen.)</p><p>»Hase«, sagt sie, während sie Kaffee, Zucker und Kaffeeweißer in die Tassen packt, ohne ihre Bettgenossin zu fragen, wie die ihre Tasse zubereitet haben wollen würde. (Draco packt diese Information zur Seite, verstaut sie griffbereit, weil er gerade nicht die Energie hat, ihre Heuchelei anzuprangern, aber es definitiv zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tun wird.) »Ich werde Dir nicht sagen, dass Du Harry in Ruhe lassen sollst, weil Du, ehrlich gesagt, ganz okaye Gründe hast, ihn in Dein Drama mitreinzuziehen, aber ich möchte auch, dass Du wirklich, <em>wirklich</em> weißt, dass ich es Dir vorher gesagt habe.«</p><p>»Du bist so nutzlos«, erwidert er, aber sein leicht liebevoller Ton verrät seine harsche Wortwahl und gibt seine wahren Gefühle preis. »Das nächste Mal, wenn ich emotionalen Beistand und hilfreichen Rat brauche, gehe ich zu Blaise.«</p><p>Das kitzelt tatsächlich ein Lachen aus ihr heraus, das er zwar nur halb sieht, weil sie in ihrer einen Hand zwei Tassen an deren Henkeln festhält und ihre andere Hand mehr achtlos das Handy hinterherträgt, während sie ins Bett zurückkehrt, aber es füllt ihn mit einer absoluten Wärme. Er hat Pansy so gern, es ist ekelhaft.</p><p>»Blaise würde Dich so sehr verurteilen, wenn er wüsste, dass Du darüber nachdenkst, Harry fake zu daten. Oder <em>irgendwen</em> fake zu daten«, erwidert Pansy leichthin, als sie die eine Tasse weitergegeben und sich mit der anderen in der Hand gegen die Wand am Kopfende gelehnt hat. (Draco glaubt, am Rand des Bildes blonde Haare zu erkennen, die ihren Weg auf Pansys Arm finden. Gerade so, als würde ein Mensch sich an sie schmiegen und seinen Kopf an ihre Brust legen. – Der Gedanke, dass Pansy mit irgendeinem Menschen auf diese Art und Weise Zeit verbringt, ist widerwärtig heimelig und häuslich und versetzt Draco einen so seltsam sehnsüchtigen Stich, dass er sich schnell wieder auf Pansys Gesicht konzentriert, statt weiter darüber nachzudenken.)</p><p>»Ich <em>werde</em> Harry fake daten«, erwidert Draco missfällig.</p><p>Aber Pansy ist nicht so unaufmerksam am frühen Morgen wie Draco es wäre, und sie hat ganz genau gehört, was er vorhin noch zu ihr gesagt hat, also fragt sie: »Ich dachte Du hast <em>vielleicht</em>, <em>eventuell</em> eine vorgetäuschte Beziehung. Hast Du nicht gesagt, dass er <em>beinahe schon ja gesagt</em> hat?«</p><p>Er zuckt umständlich mit den Schultern und erwidert leise, aber trotzig: »Irgendwie sowas.«</p><p>»Er hat also noch nicht mal zugestimmt und Du verkündest schon lauthals, dass ihr quasi phantastisch falsche Freunde seid, okay.« Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und legt für einen Moment ihre Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. »Warum sollte er Dir zustimmen? Also, ich meine, wenn er jetzt noch nicht eingewilligt hat, was sollte ihn dann dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern?«</p><p>Draco schnaubt und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, die Arme abwehrend vor dem Körper verschränkt, plötzlich der Tatsache bewusst werdend, wie zusammengekauert er eigentlich dagesessen hat. Dann sagt er, um der tatsächlichen Antwort vielleicht noch aus dem Weg gehen zu können: »Du redest wie ein Valley Girl, hat Dir das schon mal wer gesagt? Du bist in Massachusetts, Du kannst Dir <em>quasi</em> den Uptalk sparen?«</p><p>Obwohl es eine schreckliche Imitation ist, die Intonation am Ende zu hoch, um als Halbfrage durchzugehen, japst Pansy empört nach Luft, als hätte er sie aufs schlimmste beleidigt. Er lächelt sie zuckersüß an, als sie den Mund öffnet, ohne Zweifel vom Thema abgebracht, um ihm die Leviten zu lesen, als eine undeutliche Stimme neben ihrem Handy ertönt, die Draco akustisch nicht verstehen kann, egal wie er sich darauf konzentriert. – Pansy hingegen hört genau, was ihre Bettgenossin zu ihr sagt, und fällt in sich zusammen, als die Irritation aus ihr entweicht, bevor sie leise sagt: »Ja, ich weiß, schlimm, oder?«</p><p>Dann wendet sie sich Draco wieder zu und wirft ihm vor: »Du elender Themenwechsler! Ich werde das nie wieder aus meinem Kopf rausbekommen, nur damit Du’s weißt. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, box ich Dir auf die Nase.«</p><p>Gerade will er den Mund aufmachen, um <em>Viel Glück, mich zu finden</em> zu sagen, als sie schon fortfährt: »Schau mal, Draco. <em>Du</em> hast <em>mich</em> angerufen, okay? Du wirst das ja wohl nicht nur getan haben, um mich zu informieren, dass Du Harry fake daten möchtest. Also spuck aus, was Du willst, damit wir diese lausige Entschuldigung eines Gesprächs dorthin bringen können, wo sie eigentlich hingehört.«</p><p>»Reg Dich ab.« Seine Hände fallen aus ihrer Überkreuzung in seinen Schoß und er muss tatsächlich seinen Blick abwenden, weil Pansy ihn so durchdringend ansieht, dass ihm ein wenig dormelig davon wird. »Es ist nur …« Er blickt nach oben an die Decke, um einmal tief Luft zu holen, und fixiert dann einen Punkt überhalb seines Handys, damit Pansy mit viel Glück denkt, er würde sie tatsächlich ansehen, während er spricht. »Ich hab Harry gefragt, ob er mit mir zu der Hochzeit geht, und er war erstaunlicherweise – und ich kann das wirklich nicht nachvollziehen – nicht sofort an Bord, sondern hat eher gezögert, zuzusagen. Also hab ich ihm, weil ich ja nun wirklich nicht so bin, die Möglichkeit eingeräumt, noch darüber nachzudenken—«</p><p>»Bevor er endgültig absagt«, wirft Pansy wissend ein.</p><p>»—und natürlich dacht‘ ich – ja, <em>natürlich</em>, dass er nicht sofort absagt –, auf jeden Fall dachte ich, dass ich ihm einen, nun, <em>Anreiz</em> gebe, mich tatsächlich zu begleiten«, fährt Draco fort, die Nase in Gereiztheit krausgezogen. »Ich hab ihm ein ganzes Abendessen gekocht, mit Kerzenscheinromantik und all dem, hab ihn gefragt, wie sein Tag so war, der ganze Kladderadatsch. Hab ihm sogar angeboten, dass ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Schlaf reiße, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sich an unserem bisherigen Verhalten etwas ändern wird, weil ich ihn schließlich nur in Notlagen wecke.«</p><p>Ehrlich gesagt nimmt er Anstoß an der Art und Weise, wie Pansy ein Lachen in ihrer eigenen Schulter versteckt, aber, bevor er sich wieder ablenken lässt, fährt er einfach fort: »Letztendlich hab ich ihn aussuchen lassen, was wir vor dem Schlafengehen anschauen. Pansy, es war schrecklich, der Mann gönnt mir keine Ruhe.«</p><p>Sie starren sich einen Moment lang an, oder eher: Pansy versucht fünf ganze Herzschläge, Dracos Blick aufzufangen, aber Draco sieht weiterhin auf den Punkt überhalb seines Handys. Und als sie sich auch danach einfach weigert, auf seine Ausführungen zu reagieren, wenn er ihr vorher nicht ins Gesicht blickt, stolpern die nächsten Worte so atemlos und schnell aus seinem Mund, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Pansy sie überhaupt verstehen kann: »Ich hab ihm vielleicht angeboten, dass wir einfach bis zur Feier schon fake daten, damit er sich an den Gedanken und die Kosenamen gewöhnen kann, weil schließlich alles natürlich und normal wirken muss, wenn wir dann da sind, und er ist doch so ein schrecklicher Gutmensch, dem sofort die Ohren glühen, wenn er lügen muss. Aber irgendwie gerat ich jetzt ins Schwimmen und, oh, große Pansy Parkinson, hilf mir.«</p><p>Ein Blinzeln, vielleicht fassungslos. Ein weiteres Blinzeln, vielleicht sprachlos. Dann: »Was habt ihr geschaut?«, und Dracos Blick schnappt doch endlich nach unten in Pansys Gesicht, damit er nicht nur ihre vagen Gesichtsausdrücke sehen kann, sondern das ganze Paket. Aber ihr Blick verrät nicht wirklich, was sie denkt, und Draco zieht seine Augenbrauen in Unzufriedenheit zusammen.</p><p>Er fragt: »<em>Dirk Gently</em>, warum?«</p><p>»Das ist das mit Elijah Wood, oder?« Sie weiß ganz genau, dass es das mit Elijah Wood ist. Es ist eine absolut unnötige Frage und Draco fühlt Genervtheit in sich aufwallen, weil er keine Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung Pansy argumentieren möchte. – Er nickt trotzdem. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. »Du hast also mit Harry was mit Elijah Wood geschaut, nachdem Du Dich hundertmal darüber ergangen hast, dass das niemals passieren würde, weil – und ich zitiere—« oh, Gott, er wünschte, sie würde es nicht »—<em>Harry sieht im Prinzip aus wie Elijah Wood und ich kann doch nicht dasitzen und hinter Elijah herlechzen, wenn Harry direkt neben mir sitzt. So viel Stärke hab ich nicht in mir, Pansy!</em>«</p><p>»Ich hasse manchmal, dass Du mir zuhörst, wenn ich rede«, stöhnt Draco widerwillig auf. »Aber ich hasse es immer, wenn Du irgendwas gegen mich verwendest, was ich Dir unter vier Augen und <em>streng</em> <em>vertraulich</em> erzählt habe.«</p><p>»Dann hör entweder auf, mir Dinge zu erzählen, oder hör auf, beschämende Dinge zu tun, von denen Du mir anschließend sofort erzählst«, schlägt Pansy grinsend vor. »So oder so muss ich nachher erstmal fünf Stunden darüber weinen, was für ein unfähiges Subjekt Du bist. Ich kann hier nicht sitzen und Dir bei so viel Unsinn zuhören, und ich kann auch nicht nachvollziehen, wie Du in Deinem eigenen Kopf existieren kannst. Du musst doch absolut erschöpft sein von diesem konstanten Faktenzurechtbiegen und Fisimatentensuchen. Nicht-wahrhaben-Wolle webt nur dünne Decken, Draco.«</p><p>Wieder wendet er seinen Blick ab, saugt seine Lippen zwischen die Zähne und presst sie anschließend in einer Grimasse dagegen, weil Pansy der schlimmste Mensch überhaupt ist und er vielleicht etwas schrecklich Unüberlegtes sagen könnte, wenn er sich jetzt nicht auf die Zunge beißt.</p><p>»Was«, fragt er also ausdruckslos, nur dass es nicht wirklich eine Frage ist.</p><p>»Fadenscheinigen Stoff, Draco«, erwidert sie. »Löchrig, kurzlebig und nicht besonders reißfest.«</p><p>Und anscheinend ist das der richtige Moment für Pansys Bettgenossin, um sich ebenfalls zu Wort zu melden. Diesmal sogar laut genug, dass Draco hören kann, wie sie sagt: »Verdrängung gibt es nicht nur im Schiffbau.«</p><p>»Hallo, ich lass mich doch nicht von wem rügen, der mir nicht mal seinen Namen verraten hat«, stellt Draco fassungslos klar, aber bevor Draco fortfahren oder die Fremde antworten kann, fällt Pansy ihm ins Wort: »Du hast ihren Namen auch nicht verdient.«</p><p>»Ja, ja, wir haben alle verstanden, dass ich unter Deinem Pantoffel stehe, mein Leben in Deinen Händen liegt, Du darüber entscheiden kannst, ob ich erfolgreich bin in meinen täglichen Herausforderungen oder doch versage«, winkt Draco ab. »Also, phantastische und majestätische Pansy, reichst Du mir einen Strohhalm oder schubst Du mich weg von der Boje?«</p><p>Zuneigung deutlich in den Augen, rollt sie mit eben diesen, und hält für ihn nochmal fest: »Wenn Du es doch verstanden hast, warum diskutieren wir dann andauernd darüber? Hasse außerdem Deine Schwimmmetapher. Bisschen prätentiös, findest Du nicht?«</p><p>In einer Darbietung absoluter Verärgerung langt Draco nach vorne, um offensiv und dramatisch auf den großen, roten Knopf in der Mitte seines Bildschirms zu drücken und aufzulegen, aber Pansy hebt ihre Tasse in beschwichtigender Abwehr und er hält in seiner Bewegung inne.</p><p>»Reiß Dich mal«, sagt sie, seinen Zustand endlich ein wenig ernster nehmend, »ich seh Dich so wenig, lass mich Dich doch ein bisschen foppen. Quid pro quo quasi.«</p><p>Er beschließt, sie nicht darüber aufzuklären, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was sie da für Worte aneinanderreiht, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es vor einem Professor noch einmal sagt und sich fürchterlich blamiert. Das wird ihr zeigen, es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen.</p><p>Dann macht sie ein nachdenkliches Geräusch und scheint sich zum ersten Mal tatsächlich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, was er ihr im Verlauf ihres Gespräches bisher erzählt hat. Während er ihr den Raum gibt, zu überlegen, nimmt er seine Hand wieder zurück in seinen Schoß und zupft mit seinen Fingerspitzen an der Naht seiner Jogginghose herum, nicht vorhandene Flusen entfernend. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wird er unruhiger, seine Chancen, wirklich echten Rat von ihr zu erhalten, jedoch größter. Also schweigt er. Es ist eine Heraklesaufgabe.</p><p>»So wie ich das sehe«, bricht Pansy schließlich das Schweigen nach einem weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, »hast Du Dich schon so weit reingeritten, dass Du Dich eh nicht mehr elegant aus der Affäre ziehen könntest, selbst wenn Du wolltest. So sehr es mich auch schmerzt, es aussprechen zu müssen: Ich denke, Du solltest weitermachen.«</p><p>Sie macht eine Kunstpause und es kostet ihn all seine Willenskraft, sie nicht dafür zu nutzen, ihr zu sagen, dass es immer außer Frage gestanden hat, jetzt nochmal zurückzutreten und die Aktion abzublasen. Dafür hat er emotional schon viel zu viel zu viel investiert.</p><p>»Sei gut zu ihm, er ist doch so ein Bambi«, fährt sie schließlich fort, als würde es tatsächlich zur Debatte stehen, dass er <em>nicht</em> nett zu Harry ist; als wäre Draco <em>jemals</em> nicht nett zu Harry gewesen. »Du kennst den Wald und Harry ist nur ein guter Ally, der Dir unter die Arme greifen möchte, falls er zusagt. Kudos übrigens, falls er tatsächlich zusagt.«</p><p>»Er wird zusagen, dafür entwirfst Du schließlich jetzt einen Plan mit mir«, sagt Draco jetzt doch, weil er sich immer noch ein bisschen an den Pranger gestellt fühlt. »Ich hab mir schon ein paar Sachen selbst überlegt, aber Du bist besser mit diesem ganzen Herzensangelegenheitenkram.«</p><p>Diesmal starren sie sich tatsächlich an, beide offensichtlich darum bemüht, ihre Contenance zu wahren, aber es dauert nicht lang, bis sie gemeinsam in Lachen ausbrechen, weil der bloße <em>Gedanke</em>, dass Pansy etwas mit Herzensangelegenheiten anfangen kann, so lächerlich ist.</p><p>»Okay«, stößt Pansy zwischen zwei Lachern heraus, »ich gewähre Dir Einblicke in meine unfassbaren Liebeskünste, kleiner Draco, wenn Du dieses einfache Fünfzig-Schritte-Programm anwendest, wird Harry wie Wachs in Deinen Händen schmelzen, seine Sexualität überdenken und Dir einen Heiratsantrag machen, bevor die Woche zu Ende ist.«</p><p>Übertreibung beiseite ist Draco so schrecklich glücklich, mit Pansy befreundet zu sein, nachdem es in der Oberstufe lange so ausgesehen hat, dass sie nach ihrem desaströsen Schlussmachen, weil sie erstaunlich un-hetero waren, je wieder miteinander sprechen würden.</p><p>»Letztendlich bist Du auf einem guten Weg«, gesteht Pansy ihm zu. »Das wichtigste ist, ihm viel Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung zu schenken. Ich weiß, das fällt Dir manchmal schwer, weil Du so viel interessanter bist als alle anderen, aber warum soll er sich um Dein Leid scheren, wenn Du nicht mal fünf Minuten dafür aufbringen kannst, ihm zuzuhören.«</p><p>Ein wenig missmutig widerspricht Draco: »Ich höre Harry dauernd zu.«</p><p>»Ja, ja, Du bist ein Heiliger. Aber das ungefähr hundert Stufen hochzudrehen, kann nicht schaden. Was Harry Dir erzählt, ist das wichtigste, was es überhaupt gibt«, winkt sie seinen Einwurf ab und er traut sich nicht, ihr zu sagen, dass alles, was Harry ihm erzählt, wirklich das wichtigste ist. Draco ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zuhörer und es hapert auch immer wieder an seinen Erwiderungen, weil er einfach nicht <em>gut</em> darin ist, auszudrücken, dass er sich auf der Gefühlsebene längst in die andere Person verstrickt hat.</p><p>»Stell ihm Fragen. Viele, viele Fragen, weil Männer so unglaublich gern über sich selbst reden.«</p><p>Er überlegt einzuwerfen, dass mitnichten nur Männer gern über sich selbst sprechen, was allein durch Pansy Parkinsons höchsteigene Existenz evident sein sollte, die nie aufhören würde, über sich selbst zu reden, wenn Draco sich nicht gewaltvoll in ihr Narrativ zwängen würde. (Sie wirft ihm immer vor, dass er jedes Gespräch an sich reißt und dazu bringt, sich um ihn zu drehen, aber wenn er nicht genau das tun würde, dann würde er nie auch nur ein einziges Wort reinbekommen, das sich nicht um sie dreht. Was in Ordnung ist, wenn sie die Selbstreflexion besäße, sich einzugestehen, dass sie nicht besser ist als er, statt ihm ihr eigenes Verhalten vorzuwerfen. Sie sollten keine gute Kombination sein mit ihren Sonnensystempersönlichkeiten, aber irgendwie machen sie, dass es funktioniert. Sie sind einfach beide schrecklich beeindruckende Menschen.)</p><p>»Frag ihn auch, was <em>er</em> tun möchte. Natürlich kannst Du Dir Aktivitäten überlegen wie Schlittschuhfahren oder Rodeln, ihr könntet auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen oder für einen Nachmittag raus aus der Stadt, aber letztendlich willst Du, dass er sich gesehen und gehört fühlt, also lässt Du ihm immer die Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen, umzuschwenken oder komplett abzusagen«, sagt sie nachdenklich. »Ganz viel sind Kleinigkeiten. Du willst ihm zeigen: Hey, ich respektiere auch Deine kleinen und unbedeutenden Grenzen, ich bin vertrauenswürdig, wenn Du ein bisschen platonisch küssen willst auf der Hochzeit – no homo –, dann stell ich immer sicher, dass <em>Du</em> sicher bist.«</p><p>Er blinzelt ihr ein paar Mal entgegen, während er ihre Worte verarbeitet. Es ergibt so viel Sinn, was sie sagt.</p><p>»Gesetz der Übertragung oder was auch immer«, fasst sie zusammen, ohne das kleine Kichern zu unterdrücken, das sich zwischen ihre Worte schleicht. »Wie soll er Dir glauben, dass Du auf der Hochzeit nicht plötzlich Dinge von ihm verlangst, auf die ihr euch vorher nicht geeinigt habt, weil der soziale Druck herrscht, dass er eher nachgibt, was er vielleicht unter normalen Umständen nicht tun würde? Wenn Du rücksichts- und verständnisvoll bei Kleinem bist, dann weiß er, ist Großes ebenfalls gut bei Dir aufgehoben.«</p><p>»Ich fühle mich, als würde mir ein Pick-up Artist einen Vortrag über Konsens halten«, murmelt Draco. Jedoch nicht leise genug, um nicht von Pansy gehört zu werden, die daraufhin schon wieder lacht.</p><p>Als sie sich beruhigt hat, antwortet sie schelmisch: »Ich präferiere die Bezeichnung Consent Artist. Wir etablieren schließlich keinen konsensuellen Rahmen, der dann am Ende gebrochen wird, wenn wir erreicht haben, was wir wollen. Ich bin vielleicht ‘ne selbstgefällige Zicke, aber ich bin kein übergriffiges Arschloch.«</p><p>Vielleicht steckt da doch einiges mehr an Selbstreflexion in Pansy, als Draco bis eben für möglich gehalten hätte. Vor allem, weil sie mit breiter Brust verkündet, während ihre Bettgenossin noch immer direkt an sie drangeschmiegt liegt. Entweder haben die beiden eine <em>wirklich</em> offene und ehrliche Beziehung zueinander, die Blondine hat weniger Selbstbewusstsein, als Draco angenommen hätte, oder sie schläft in seliger Ungewissheit, ohne ein Wort von dem mitzubekommen, was Pansy und Draco gerade miteinander besprechen.</p><p>»Eigentlich ist das wichtigste das hier: Magst Du Harry?« Sie macht eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung und Draco realisiert, dass es keine rhetorische Frage gewesen ist, weswegen er hektisch nickt. »Und Du willst mit ihm befreundet bleiben, wenn die Sache rum ist, ja?« Er nickt noch einmal. »Dann behandle ihn, wie Du mich in dieser Situation behandeln würdest – respektvoll und Draco-untypisch zuvorkommend –, kommunizier ehrlich mit ihm über Deine <em>und</em> seine Bedürfnisse, auch wenn es Dir schwerfällt, respektiere ein <em>Nein</em>, wenn Du es hörst, auch wenn es Dir nicht gefällt, und Du bist gucci. Streu noch ‘ne Nackenmassage mit rein, da bist Du nicht vollends hoffnungslos.«</p><p>Er lässt ihre Worte für einen Moment auf sich wirken, wiegt die Bedeutungsschwere ab und atmet kontrolliert durch die Nase ein und aus, während ihre Augen sein Gesicht absuchen.</p><p>»Ich denke, das hättest Du auch in weniger Worten sagen können«, schließt er das Thema ab und sie beide wissen, dass er nicht viel näher an ein <em>Danke</em> herankommen kann, vor allem nicht, wenn er Gefahr läuft, von irgendwem gehört zu werden, der nicht Pansy ist. Aber das ist Pansy, also versteht sie, was er ihr sagen will.</p><p>Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln sagt sie: »Okay, kein Problem. Quintessenz: Vögelt nicht, Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, der seinen Kopf verlieren würde, sein Herz und vermutlich sein Portemonnaie auf dem Weg.«</p><p>»Du bist eine elendige Landplage!«, wirft er ihr vor, weil er wirklich nicht weiß, was er dazu sagen soll; wie er jemals in die Situation kommen könnte, mit Harry irgendetwas vage entfernt Sexuelles zu tun. Harry ist wie Welpen in Regenbogenschleifen verpackt, Harry ist ungefähr so sehr ein sexuelles Wesen für Draco wie eine Lampe. Was für ein unsinniger Schluss für dieses Gespräch.</p><p>»Weltplage, Hase, ich plage nicht mehr nur England«, verbessert sie ihn honigsüß, bevor sie ihm zuzwinkert und einfach auflegt.</p><p>Für einen Moment starrt er auf seinen Nachrichtendienst, der ihn darum bittet, seine Gesprächsqualität in Sternen zu messen, bevor er das Pop-Up-Fensterchen zur Seite wischt und versucht, Pansy zurückzurufen, um sie zu fragen, was zur <em>Hölle</em> ihr Problem ist, aber sein Anruf klingelt einfach durch, ohne Zeichen dafür oder dagegen, dass sie noch einmal abheben wird.</p><p>Hektisch legt er wieder auf, als auch zwei Minuten später immer noch nur das Wartezeichen ertönt, und tippt in ihr Nachrichtenfenster: <em>Sehr erwachsen, Pansy. Du kannst Dich nicht darüber auslassen, dass ich mich nicht für Dich interessiere, aber dann auflegen, bevor ich die Chance habe, Dich tatsächlich zu fragen, wie es Dir geht. Du bist ein heuchlerisches, heuchlerisches Biest.</em></p><p>Aber neben seiner Sprechblase taucht nur ein einzelner Haken auf und plötzlich glaubt Draco ganz genau zu wissen, warum Pansy ihre Unterhaltung an der Stelle abgewürgt hat, an der es gerade noch so funktioniert hat, bevor er sie in ein weiteres, vermutlich noch viel längeres Gespräch verwickelt hätte.</p><p><em>Du hättest mir wenigstens noch einen Screenshot von unserem Telephonat zugestehen können, damit ich nicht vergesse, wie Dein schreckliches Gesicht aussieht</em>, schickt er noch hinterher, aber an der Hakenanzahl ändert sich nichts, weswegen er den Nachrichtendienst verlässt und für ein paar Sekunden unschlüssig auf seiner Startseite hin und her wischt, bevor er doch nachgibt und Snapchat öffnet, um Harry ein leidendes Selbstbildnis zu schicken, auf dem er eine Unmenge an Blättern hochhält, um sie der Kamera zu präsentieren, weil es definitiv <em>einfacher</em> ist, sich bei Harry über seine Arbeit zu beschweren, als sie tatsächlich zu erledigen, damit er so etwas ähnliches wie verdiente Freizeit hat.</p><p>Er spielt ein wenig mit den Filtern herum, entscheidet sich dann aber, dass er naturgegeben eben doch am schönsten ist, klatscht eine kitschige Nachricht auf das Bild und schickt alles ab, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen kann.</p><p>Nachdem er sein Handy gesperrt und für einen langen Moment auf seine Arbeitsmaterialien gestarrt hat, greift er wieder nach seinem Handy und hämmert seine Passphrase ein, damit er Snapchat wieder öffnen kann, wo ihm der unangesehene Snap in seiner roten Quadratigkeit entgegenstarrt, als wollte er ihn tadeln für sein Versäumnis, nach Harry zu fragen. Was er gerade vorhat, nur fürs Protokoll.</p><p>Deswegen steht Draco auf, bewegt sich von seinem Schreibtisch rüber zu seinem Bett und macht ein Photo von Leander, der noch immer tief und fest und unbekümmert schläft, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten von Draco stören zu lassen. Er fügt ein Banner hinzu, auf dem weiß auf durchscheinend schwarz steht: <em>was die liebe meines lebens wohl gerade macht?</em></p><p>Draco hat nie gesagt, dass er zum subtilen Schlag Mensch gehört, denn das wäre eine große, fette Lüge, die er nicht mehr zurücknehmen könnte und die jeder andere sofort durchblicken würde, weil sie so offensichtlich nicht stimmt. Draco ist in keiner Art und Weise subtil oder hält mit seinen Bedürfnissen hinterm Berg, und auch wenn er sich aufgrund seiner limitierten Erfahrungen nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist, glaubt er doch zu wissen, dass er in Beziehungen nicht weniger offensiv wäre.</p><p>Sich ein Papier vom Tisch schnappend und einen Stift gleich mit, wirft Draco sein Handy ans eine Ende des Bettes und sich (wenn auch sanfter) ans andere. Leander schreckt aus seinem Schlaf auf, aber beruhigt sich gleich wieder, kaum dass er bemerkt, dass es nur Draco ist, der seine Ruhe stört. Stattdessen erhebt sich ein Schnurren, das absolut unangemessen dafür ist, dass Draco mindestens zehn Zentimeter entfernt von dem Motorboot auf Beinchen liegt.</p><p>»Du bist schrecklich«, stellt Draco leise fest und weil sonst kein anderer Mensch in der Nähe ist, unterdrückt er noch nicht einmal den sanften Tonfall seiner Stimme. Dann streckt er seine Hand vorsichtig aus, um Leanders Kopf mit seiner Fingerspitze zu berühren, bevor er sich halb in der Decke vergräbt, die auf seinem Bett liegt, und mit dem Stift auf seinem Papier herumtrommelt, als könnte er seine Gedanken dadurch etwas besser ordnen.</p><p>Es ist Zeit, seinen Plan festzuhalten, damit er nicht die eine Hälfte der Schritte vergisst, während er noch dabei ist, die andere umzusetzen. Und, auch wenn er es nicht gern zugibt, Pansy hat ihm doch einiges mit an die Hand gegeben, das er näher überdenken sollte, bevor er noch mehr halbgare Ideen und semigeformte Gedanken auf Harry wirft, der ja jetzt schon mehr überfordert als willig wirkt, wenn Draco ehrlich ist. (Er will Harry nicht <em>zwingen</em>, mit ihm mitzukommen. Er will nur nicht <em>allein</em> sein und das ist doch definitiv ein Ziel, auf das sie zusammen hinarbeiten können, oder nicht?)</p><p>Draco beginnt, zu schreiben, und er ignoriert dabei geflissentlich, dass die meisten Dinge, die er aufschreibt, ohnehin Dinge sind, die er gern mit Harry unternommen hätte. Das ist nämlich ziemlich unwichtig.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fetten dank an das leo.org-forum für <a href="https://dict.leo.org/forum/viewUnsolvedquery.php?idForum=2&amp;idThread=694946&amp;lp=ende&amp;lang=de">die unfassbar guten übersetzungsvorschläge für "denial isn't just a river in egypt"</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>